Change of Hearts
by TokyoLyn
Summary: Misaki has problems discovering her feelings when she meets her brother's best friend, who she sees as another rival for Takahiro's attention. Hiroki was suffering from broken heart when a man in a park takes interest in her, but is still a minor. Miyagi wanted to devote his life to his job until a 17 year old girl invades his life spewing it was destiny. Rated T for lang. Sequel!
1. Chapter 1: Romantica

**In case you did not catch on, this is retelling the stories of Junjou except when the ukes are born as girls. Thank you to Shiranai Atsune for the suggested idea. It does sound interesting and I hope people give it a chance and enjoy.**

 **Starting with: Romantica!**

* * *

 _Niisan, please forgive me. I know you loved the bright, adorable, smiling girl you raised since I was ten._ "BUT YOUR ADORABLE GIRL IS AN IDIOT!" I cried out in the middle of the street; people looked but I could care less. This was the worse day in my life. I looked down at the paper in my hand, my test, with a big fat 56 in large red. _Not only did I fail but I am nowhere near getting into Mitsuhashi. And if I cannot get into Mitsuhashi, niisan will not fall more in love with me than that stupid woman._

I looked up in dismay to see I was already in front of our apartment. I could not face niisan now. And not even the fact niisan blew off the whore to be with me tonight could lighten up the mood. "Now or never." I trudged inside, taking my sweet time pulling out my keys and unlocking the door. "I'm home…" My eyes were on the ground.

"Ah, welcome home—Usagi-san stop." Hearing the name made me look up and freeze. My handsome, amazing brother was pushed up against the wall with a broad, silver-haired man, leaning up on him. His hands were around his neck and his lips were too close to his face. "Hey Misaki."

"So this is your sister Takahiro, she looks nothing like you." His voice was deep, much deeper than niisan's that sent chills through my body. If he had not said that with a condescending smirk, I think I would have blushed.

My senses were still frozen in shock. This reminded me of a scene from those BL novels I read a lot. When my brain started functioning again, I panicked. _Love rival!_

"This is Usami Akihiko, the friend I was telling you about from high school." Niisan introduced us once he finally got the man off of him. "I told you about him plenty of times."

"Of course." He did but I also remember trying to cuddle with him every time he mentioned any of his friends, and that woman.

"I'll be leaving now." Good. "It was nice meeting you Misaki, I will see you again."

"Goodbye." I narrowed my eyes at him when niisan was not looking. He just looked back at me with that same condescending smirk that it felt good to slam the door shut. "Niisan!" I smiled, running over to wrap my arms around him. He was always so warm.

"No need to start acting like Usagi-san." He chuckled.

I pouted. "That is not nice. I am cuter than him, right niisan?"

"Of course you are. You are my adorable little sister." Point one for me. "So how was school? Did you get your test back?" And there goes my mood.

"Fine." I muffled into his chest, trying to hide my face when he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back to look at me. "Misaki?"

With a sad face I held up my test. He scrunched his eyes, sighing. I waited for a lecture but was surprised when he smiled. "It will be alright Misaki. You have plenty of time before the college entrance exams." I cried; niisan is so KIND! "Besides, I have great news."

"What is it?" You finally left Mina or whoever?

"I asked Usagi-san to tutor you."

"What?"

"I thought you could use the help but I am afraid I work too much. Do not worry, Usagi-san graduated at the top of his class in college."

"I'm sure that man must be busy with work."

"No, no, he is an author so he does work at home and he assured me you would not get in the way of anything. He seemed really happy to help." The man just now? Happy to help? There was something fishy going on that I am sure my naïve brother could not see. But I was desperate to get into Mitsuhashi so I smiled. "That is great. I hope to learn a lot from him."

Niisan smiled brightly. "Great, you will go tomorrow at 11 and then I will come get you when I get off. I did say I would make him a pot of my stew that you will be bringing with you."

"Sounds good." Ok enough of this guy, it is niisan Misaki time. I moved to hug him when his phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh Manami? Huh, I did? Yeah I will be over there to get it in a few minutes. Alright see you soon. I love you."

No. No. "Sorry Misaki, it seems I left my briefcase at Manami's and I need it for tomorrow. I should be back before 8 but you might have to eat without me."

"Oh, ok."

He pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. "I'll bring some of that chocolate you like home."

"Ok, be safe." I waved as he walked out the door. Then a tear fell. "No, I have to be strong. I just need to get into Mitsuhashi and then all of niisan's love will be on me again." Manami may have won this battle but I will win the war.

But this does mean I had to see that 'Usagi' guy again. If it was not a nickname niisan came up with I would have called it stupid. I still could remember the cockiness in his violet eyes as he looked down on me. Nothing like the bright eyes in niisan. "Someone like him is not worth my niisan."

If he was my ticket to Mitsuhashi then I just had to suck it up. I can totally take that guy on!


	2. Chapter 2: Romantica

_Niichan, I think I am way out of my league._

I gawked at the large, fancy apartment complex in front of me. My shorts, short-sleeved white shirt with my brown jacket, brown boots, all while carrying a grocery bag with a pot of stew seemed so out of place.

Heading inside the lobby was glamorous, even the freaking elevators were nice and polished. I had enough time admiring since this guy lived on the top floor, rich bastard.

When I got to the door I rang the doorbell for him but got no answer.

 _Niichan did say he might be sleeping._ I took out a slip of paper with the code on it and entered. Entering, I walked in to a small hall that led into a large room with windows for walls. The living room was large and…holy crap look at that kitchen! Forgetting this was someone else's house I ran to it, practically drooling at the beautiful counters and nicely done cabinets. "It must be nice to be rich." I would kill for a kitchen like this, not that I did not like the one at home.

"Usami-san?" Where is that guy? He cannot still be sleeping. Sure enough I found the note on the table that informed me the guy was indeed still asleep. "Niichan did say he was an author. Must have finished a manuscript or something."

Could not hurt to look around. I went back towards the hall when I noticed books on his coffee table with a note. _Niichan did say that he was an author. So this is the stuff he writes?_ Glancing around I noticed another set of books. Yayoi Arikawa was the name on them. "I know her…" I gasped, "Don't tell me that guy also writes BL?!"

Wait a minute...

I snatched the book up. _"Akihiko slowly pressed his own lips to Takahiro's slightly…"_ Wait. Wait? Wait! WAIT A MINUTE! This was the BL book I read only because it uses niichan's name. Akihiko?! As in the man who is supposed to be my tutor and niichan's best friend!

BASTARD!

"WAKE UP ASSHOLE!" I kicked the door, steam leaving my ears. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHY IS IT YOUR NAME DOING THINGS TO NIICHAN!" I'm going to kick his…what the hell did I walk into?

The room was dark, large, and full of toys. Train tracks littering the floor, small houses scattered together, a toy bunny with creepy eyes pounding on a drum. So much toys. In the middle of the room was a large, king-sized bed occupied with a large, stuffed bear on one end and a large, silver haired bastard in the other.

He groaned loudly and shifted in the sheets before lifting up. I was ready to yell when he glanced back at me with the most evil, most annoyed, and scariest face that had a chill run through my body.

This is the great Usami Akihiko who was the youngest winner of the Naomori award and graduated at the top of his class.

And now, my NEWEST RIVAL FOR NIICHAN'S AFFECTION!

Gotta fight. "I knew something was wrong with you. There is no other reason to be clinging on to my niichan like that. I know he is naïve and pure-hearted but that is no reason for you to bring him into your dirty little world. Stop taking advantage of him! If that is what you are into then use any other man." The whole time I said this I was looking to the ground but the minute I looked up I was shocked to see him out of bed and in front of me. "Uh…hey!" Before I could breathe he grabbed my arm and yanked me quite roughly onto his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Does Takahiro act as if I am taking advantage of him?" His voice was much lower than before and the way it resonated hit me, especially in my lower are…no, bad thinking! Bad thinking! I gotta get out of this situation.

"No but you have no right to write about him." I sat up but suddenly found myself on my stomach. No this is bad this is very bad. "What are you doing?"

I could hear him chuckle darkly, "anyone will do right?"

"I said any _man."_

"Oh I know. But those who piss me off, no matter the gender, needs to be punished."

"Punished?" I froze when his hands went to the buttons on my shorts. "Wait, no, this is a crime."

"And who are you going to tell? Miss D student." ASSHOLE! Too fast the buttons were undone, the zipper was down, and his hands were touching somewhere not even I touched. My mouth went wide at the electrifying feeling. It was too much. Too good.

No, have to endure. My hands went to the sheets, gripping them to the point of my knuckles going white.

"You know, for a girl, you are kind of cute." His alluring voice was not helping either. It just made the electrifying feeling even more exotic. I could not even stop the moan that came out.

Maybe two seconds. Maybe two hours. Time seemed to be gone as the pleasure washed over me, coming and going so fast that had me wanting to sleep. His hand left as I felt his whole body move away from me.

Then he laughed. "That was fast."

I WANT TO KILL HIM.

After the episode we found each other on the couch downstairs, me on the opposite side to keep a distance. He touched me. He touched me and it felt...good. _Niichan I betrayed you._

"So what is up with this creepy version of a toy store?"

"Living my lifestyle I always wished to live a normal middle-class family life and so started collecting toys until it was like this." He put his hand up in front of the large bear to the side of him. "By the way this is Suzuki."

Weird. This sounds familiar. "A typical rich kid huh? So what? Your father was always gone and distant and your mother was a bitch and spent more times being selfish. You had an older brother who you do not get along with and because of all this you were alone, even though you had a cool dog and a sports car, I am guessing red."

"How did you know that?" I was right?! That is really sad. Both his childhood and the fact I was taking this from another BL I read.

Well, I seemed on a roll. "Then I am guessing your sexual orientation. Your mother brought home a lover that you witnessed, causing a lot of trauma. Then, when you had a tutor who you looked to as an older brother, he ended up doing a lot of naughty things and you decided you were gay."

"If that came out now the newspapers would be all over it." Right again?!

"Okay, one thing I cannot understand, is you should hate woman, so why did you touch me?" Akihiko stared at me for a moment before shrugging. Not a good enough answer.

I sighed; I do not see how I could ever get along with this type of man, but he was my only hope to get into Mitsuhashi and gain back niichan's love, so I have to put up with him.

"So, what college are you trying to get into?"

"Mitsuhashi University."

He laughed. "Impossible."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know until you try!"

In his hands were my tests, scores ranging from 30 to 60 on them. "These trial exams show otherwise. Here you did the problem all wrong and on a lot of these you do not even understand. This not a simple careless mistake. You are better off aiming lower. There are lot of other schools with an economics department."

No other school will work! "I have to for Niichan. If I cannot get in there then I would rather not go at all."

His eyes went wide. "What does Takahiro have to do with this?"

"You already know about it right?" My eyes went towards the ground. "Our parents died 10 years ago in an accident. Niichan decided to take care of me, even though he got accepted to Mitsuhashi." That memory still made me smile with love.

I remember the funeral, and the family friends offering to take me in, but Niichan put his arm around me in a tight embrace as he declared with a fierce look that he would raise me. The determination in his eyes gave me a lot of respect and the love in me grew.

He gave up on school and started working to support us. He gave up so much, showed so much love, that it made me want to dedicate the rest of my life to giving all my love to him.

"I want it to be Mitsuhashi, the school Niichan wanted to go to. It is the least I could do. I know it probably is not the best reason but…" I was cut off when I saw a shadow looming over me and a hand in my hair.

Have his eyes always been this sparkling? The motivation and excitement Usami had in his eyes had me freeze and cheeks burn up. "If that is is, I'll definitely get you in." I swear my heart was about to beat out of my chest. It had me smiling when I looked back down and saw the books.

Wait. Love rival.

"Hold on a second" I stood up but still was considerably shorter than him. "I do need your help but let me tell you that if anyone is going to get all of niichan's love it will be me."

The excitement in his eyes disappeared but now he looked amused. "A brother complex? Explains a lot." He patted my head again. "Good luck with that."

 _Niichan. I cannot handle your friend._


	3. Chapter 3: Romantica

"So how are you and Usagi-san doing?" Ugh. Niichan. Cannot we cuddle on the couch without you bringing up anyone else? Especially that man.

"Fine. Your friend is pretty weird." And is deceiving you with those charming, devilish eyes of his.

He chuckled, "he is a bit different, he was born in a different lifestyle then us, but you will come to learn Usagi-san is actually a great guy. He cares deeply about his friends." Yeah. YOU. "And he even cares about you."

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No really, he told me himself on the phone when you got back from his place yesterday. He said that at your tutoring session he saw a new side of you."

THAT ASSHOLE.

 _Yesterday._

"Um, Usami-sensei? What are you doing?" My eyes twitched from the front hall, one foot turned in preparation to leave.

"You're here early." He casted a small look over his shoulder before going back to work, if that is what this could be called.

"Actually I am ten minutes late. Now, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? D student."

That's it. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU SUMMONED A TORNADO THROUGH THIS WHOLE APARTMENT." I got out in one breath. The whole place was destroyed. Books scattered everywhere. Clothes flung all around. A weird stench in the air. "What happened? This place was fine a week ago."

"I had a deadline and my cleaning ladies were not able to come today. So I have to clean this place up before Takahiro arrives this evening."

Cleaming ladies?" No wonder it was spotless. My poor niichan being duped by this guy. No tutoring was ever going to get done now and the stench was starting to make my eyes water. Watching Usami clean I realized something: USAMI-SENSEI DID NOT KNOW HOW TO CLEAN.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a spark in his eyes as I began picking up clothes.

"I cannot get any tutoring done in this mess and at the rate you are going this will be done next year." Not asking I started taking the clothing to the laundry room I was able to find and came back to see him sitting in a small spot on the couch, watching me with amusement. "What?"

"Just surprised you would help _me_ out."

I could feel my face heating up. "Do…Don't start thinking into it. If niichan saw this he would be very upset and I would never see his smile. I am doing this for us, not you." I continued working but could still hear his small laugh loud and clear. I froze slightly at the sudden ping in my heart.

Why? Why am I feeling this way? It was a foreign feeling. My head was fuzzy and my heart was ready to explode.

What is wrong with me?

"Finally done." The living room actually looked like a living room again. I turned my smug gaze to Usami. For once he was speechless. "Amazing. You cleaned this up so fast."

"Well I mostly am in charge of cleaning and cooking since Niichan works." I went into my fantasies. "I will become the perfect housewife so niichan will never need anyone else. We will live happily ever after as the perfect couple." I will do anything to make niichan happy!

"Pfft." Fantasy ended.

"SHUT UP! It will happen!"

"Sure it will." I forgot that this man was another rival of mine. He too loved niichan, as long as or maybe even longer than me. I wish I could say that niichan would never go for him but you never know. My brother taught me love comes in all shapes and forms. I could relax a bit though, Usami is not an immediate threat. She is.

"I do not need to listen to your sourness. How can you possibly be better than me when you cannot even clean a simple room? Spoiled rich boy." I headed upstairs, mostly to get away from him and cool off, when he called my name. I turned sharply, misplacing my step and found myself falling backwards.

I landed with a loud thud. On the hardwood floor. My head began to hurt and my vision was shaking but when it came clear there was a distressed Usami staring down at me. "Misaki, you idiot. You could have a concusion. Or twisted your neck. Are not girls supposed to be graceful or some crap like that. You need to watch your step."

It took me a minute to reply. "I…I am fine." His eyes narrowed into a hard glare that had me wishing I was in a shell before he sat up. "Be more careful. If anything happened to you Takahiro would have my head."

Oh right, he does not care about me, only niichan.

Wait.

Why do I feel hurt by that?

I tried to get up but my body seemed to still be in shock from the fall as I could only watch Usami get up. He turned to me and I gulped at the condescending smirk appeared on his face. I glared. "Why are you looking down at me?"

He did not answer at first; his eyes roaming up and down my body that it made me shiver. "I have to say, the view is not so bad." His comment had me sit up and look down to see what he meant.

Face on fire. Face. On. Fire. When falling down, my school's skirt got flipped up, revealing the red lace underwear I was wearing.

Dying.

Dead.

He smirk got bigger as my eyes got wider. "I like lace."

"SHUT UP PERVERT. HENTAI! MAJOR HENTAI!"

"Oh? I am not the one wearing promiscuous underwear."

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Was it part of some idiotic scheme to seduce Takahiro?" I stayed quiet since he was right. "You sure are inventive."

"I do not want to hear anything from the man who writes sex scenes with him in it."

"I am curious what your plan was going to be."

"Like I will tell you." He laughed some more. It pissed me off so much since he was looking down on me. I stood up, trying to look dignified as I straightened my skirt. "Can we get to tutoring now? I have been here for already an hour and it will not leave much time to study."

"You will be fine. Now about that seduction plan."

"EAT ROCKS."

 _Present time._

I hate that guy. "So you see? Usagi-san is always looking out for you." Yeah right. More like looking out for ways to get under my skin.

"I guess." I tightened the arms around his chest. He chuckled and pulled me closer. "You have always been such an affectionate person. If you act like this at school I might get worried."

"Never niichan. I only want to cuddle with you."

"Wahhh such an adorable little sister!" SCORE.

Now it was time to put my plan to work. I spent weeks planning this and gathering the courage to buy the underwear before heading to Usami's place. I could see that niichan and that bitch were hanging out more than usual, taking away from my time. I know simply being the adorable little sister will not be able to keep him from going astray. I was not stupid and I did take health class.

So I needed to take the next step: show him that I am no longer the little girl he raised but a grown woman. It was embarrassing for Usami to find out but he is not important anymore. Alright, time to put this plan in action.

"Niichan, do you want some tea?" I asked in my most seductive tone.

"That does sound good. I can make some…" "No, no." I pressed against his chest. "Let me." I stood up, sauntering my way to the kitchen.

Ok, deep breaths Misaki. You can do this. My little pep talk was able to get my legs moving back into the living to stand in front of niichan. Turning around, I made sure my butt was in his full view as I set the trays down. "Here you are niichan." I flashed a big smile as I leaned down to hand him his cup. I unbuttoned my shirt enough that at this angle he would see down my shirt.

He grabbed the cup when his smile left and eyes went wide. "Misaki…" Yes. YES. "You should change out of your school uniform. It needs to be washed for tomorrow."

Not the reaction I was looking for. "But niichan, do not you think I look cute in it?" I gave my best pouty look, leaning forward again and squishing my arms together to push out my boobs.

He simply smiled. "Yes but you have been in it since Usagi-san's so it must be gross now." Gross? Gross!?

"Oh, alright." Be strong Misaki. I planned for this. "Can you help me with this zipper than. It is super hard for me." I turned to my side and lifted up the shirt.

"Of course. It is still cute you rely on me." Haha. Once he unzipped it he would see the red lace.

 _Fantasy_

 _"Mi..Misaki..what are you wearing?"_

 _I smirked, the skirt falling down to give him a clear view. "Is not this what you want niichan?" A blush appeared on his face as I sat in his lap. "Do you like?"_

 _"Very much. But we cannot do this…we…" "Shhhhh." I put my finger on his lips. "Don't think, just act."_

 _"Misaki."_

 _"Niichan."_

DING DONG.

WHAT THE HELL!

"Ah, coming." Niichan's hands left my side as he got up. I wanted to die. I fell to the couch in defeat, imagining a large gray cloud over my head. "Manami! What a surprise!" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE?

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would bring those lovely cakes you were saying Misaki would like." They are poisonous! There was more hushed whispering when the door closed. Good riddens!

"Misaki, Manami will be joining us for dinner." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

"Good evening Misaki. I hope I am not intruding on anything." As a matter of fact you are. But niichan would be upset if I was mean to this woman. "No, it is good to have you." Ugh I wanted to throw up.

Niichan came up behind. My eyes were locked on his hand that was placed on her shoulder. "Misaki, Manami and I will be making dinner to give you a break."

"It is no trouble." I went to move when niichan held his hand up. "No, no, my adorable little sister needs rest. You go change out of your uniform while we start cooking."

"Aw but she looks so beautiful in it. Like a real young lady."

"That's my sister." I had to get out of here before the nausea was too much. Going into my room I was able to relax.

Here is why I hated this woman. 1. She was too perfect. I could cuss her out as much as I wanted but I could not find one bad thing about her. And believe me I tried. There was a whole day of stalking I wanted back. 2. She was too perfect for niichan. She laughed at his jokes, and an actual laugh that was not the fake ones I do. The two thought alike and I found them finishing each others sentences time to time. It was frustrating to watch. Niichan is supposed to be with me forever, I am supposed to be the closest. We are related by blood! But this outsider came in and is ruining everything. I regret the day I got sick and Takahiro had to run to the store. Then he would not have met her.

Dinner was awkward for me. She was a pretty good cook. Another reason to hate her. All throughout the dinner she was asking me all about Mitsuhashi and my tutoring sessions, admitting she did badly in school. I feel like she was just trying to make me feel better.

Bitch.

"So, how did your plan of seduction work?" Usami asked me the next day, smirking.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!"

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

...

 **Misaki swears ALOT in this! Heehee!**


	4. Chapter 4: Egoist

INTRODUCING EGOIST! HIROKIXNOWAKI

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The sun was shining bright, children laughing as they ran around, adults having friendly chats about their days. All was perfect in this small park, the exact opposite of my mood. I sat on the small bench by myself, staring down at my lap.

It was my fault for being in this mood. I knew he did not look at me other than a childhood friend. I knew he was in love with someone else. I also knew that he was incoherent when he got drunk but I still allowed him to drink that whole bottle of wine. He started sulking about his unrequited love, Takahiro, and that he would never swing that way. And then I made the biggest mistake and asked if _he_ even swung that way. He had never done it with a girl before and so I suggested to be his trial. I let him use my body, even blindfolding him, in hopes that maybe my feelings would get to him.

But they did not. The next morning I felt an immense amount of guilt and fled. I could not face him after that. This was what I got for being in love with a gay man.

A noticed a shadow from the corner of my eyes and looked up in time as a bottle rocket landed right in front of me. I screamed in shock, momentarily forgetting the pencil skirt I was in. From behind some pushes a large man with black hair walked forward to grab it when he noticed me.

He gasped as he looked at my face and I could feel the tears I had not wiped away. I went to wipe them when he grabbed hold on my air. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kusama Nowaki." His voice was soft but deep and he towered over me. Before I could say anything I was pulled up and led through the grass.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, trying to keep up in the sandals I wore. "I'm talking to you."

"Wacchan, you find the rocket?" I looked in front to see three elderly men sitting on a picnic blanket with beer in there hand.

"You brought a new friend?" One of them said as he saw me.

"She sure is pretty."

"Welcome, Welcome!" Another said as he held out a beer to me. Not wanting to be rude I took it from him. "Come join the party. Here's to a new friend."

This was weird. I did not know if I want to sit or run when I felt a hand on my head. The boy from before, Nowaki was it, smiled down at me with one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen. I could feel my cheeks heat up just from that. Damn he is tall, and his hand was so warm that I could feel it through my scalp.

Funny. It almost felt like…"It will be fine." His voice broke my train of thought, bringing me to reality. That is right. Akihiko's hands were never warm.

I found myself sitting on the picnic blanket, my legs tucked to the side, watching Nowaki and another man fly the rockets. "Yama-san wanted to fufill his dream of being an astronaut so Nowaki invited us to fly rockets." They were all giggling and laughing, no doubt drunk.

After getting everyone's business cards I was surprised to see these men were CEO's of large companies. This Nowaki had some pretty good connections. "He is such a great kid." Oh yeah, these men were all talking to me about this Nowaki just like my mother used to talk about me to eligible bachelors. "Soon after he was born he was left at an orphanage, earning him the name "Nowaki" because there was a typhoon that day. Even with all his part time jobs he still donates to those kids in need. Children like that deserves happiness."

"He seems amazing." He did but it was none of my business to pry.

As I drank the beer that one word stuck with me. Happiness. Sounds nice. I wish I could be happy too. Even for being tall I figured I was older than him based on his soft features. It was sad to hear he lived in an orphanage, I still have sympathy for those with no family, but the smile he held, you would have never guessed he had that sort of childhood.

"So, Kamijou, are you single?" Here we go.

"Yes, I am busy with school to be in a relationship." Not all a lie. I got my thesis to finalize and then have to start preparing for possible grad school.

The man to my right chuckled, "Too bad. Wacchan rarely shows any interest in that sort of stuff as well. You are the first girl he has ever brought over here." Girl? I am 22 years old! "Well, cheers to a new friend!" They held up their beers, waiting for me to hold mine up, before clinging them together. They bounced back to their drunk selves fast. Hearing laughter I turned to see Nowaki looking at us. Even if he was still far away that smile made it seem he was right next to me. I had to look away.

Tsk. A grown woman like me should not be worked up over some kid.

 _Later that evening_

"So, why are you following me," I stopped and turned to the boy and yes I will still call this 18 year old a boy. "Do you have some type of hobby of following older women?"

He looked at me with wide, puppy dog eyes. "I am worried about you. You were crying."

"That is none of your business, boy!" I still feel the sham of letting myself go in a public area. I continued walking but had to stop since he was still following. "What?"

"I heard you were a student at T University."

"So."

"I want you to tutor me."

I froze. "Tutor?"

He nodded. "I am trying to get a degree in social work but because I did not go to high school I have to take the High School Proficiency exam."

"I have a thesis to write so I do not have time." While I did have my thesis to do, I just rather not be around any other guys at this moment, especially getting over a heartbreak. And could this not lead to being borderline illegal for me being with a minor.

"Whenever you can is fine."

"Go find someone else!"

"No," He lunged forward, grabbing my arm. "It has to be you, Kamijou-san." Why did his voice have to resonate so low when he said my name?

"Do not you know to respect your elders?! I said no! Now let go of me kid." We ended up struggling all the way to my apartment; he kept repeating 'please' and 'I won't be a bother' and 'I want to work hard and study.' Kids were so annoying and childish.

Thank god no one was around or this would look bad. "LET ME GO. I WANT TO GO INSIDE."

"Then do it." His face was so close, allowing me to see right into his challenging blue eyes. That is a nice color…no, wait, I want to leave. I unlocked my door and slammed it in his face. Stupid boy. Before I could move I heard a clicking noise.

No. Please do not be what I think it is. Opening the door I growled. THE ASSHOLE STOLE MY KEY.

WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS DAY. I GET MY HEARTBROKEN, HARRASED AND KEY STOLEN BY A KID FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME.

SCREW IT! SLEEP! I NEED SLEEP! I AM GOING TO BED.

 _The next morning_

….Akihiko….your hands…are so…warm…that can't be… I opened my eyes widely, ready to ask him what was wrong, when I gazed into two blue eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Good morning." Nowaki's face was in a neutral expression, not surprised by my outburst. Has he done this before?! He is way too calm for breaking into someone's place! Around his finger he swung my keys. "I finished my morning job and thought to come by."

YOU THOUGHT?! "GET OUT! LEAVE THE KEY AND GET OUT OF MY PLACE!"

He was not fazed by my outburst but only to put his hand out towards my table. "I made breakfast, help yourself." If not for the fact my stomach growled loudly, echoing through the apartment, I would be extremely upset.

Thankfully I decided to wear pants to bed.

We were sitting across from each other as we ate. He was a really good cook that I could not help but eat most of it. I noted some things that were in my kitchen and others that he must have went shopping for. It was strange.

"So, why do you want me to tutor you so badly?"

"You don't know."

"I haven't the slightest clue."

He sighed, "I wonder why." That's what I asked dumbass. I was about to say something when he smiled, "Are you finished?"

I nodded and he got up, grabbing the dishes and taking them to my sink. When I offered to help he shrugged me off, cleaning up the table himself while all I could do was watch as I drank my glass of tea. I wished I could kick him out, all I had to say was two measly words, but something was stopping me.

I do not know if it was because I felt sorry for the young man or because I was a sucker for a sob story, but I do know that those hands…those magical hands…felt just like Akihiko's. Big and soft, comforting, and yet the warmth I felt from Nowaki's was something entirely different from Akihiko's cold ones.

What am I going to do with this kid?

I realized I was staring at him when his eyes looked into mine, pulling me out of my thoughts. I slammed the tea down and jumped back when my arm hit a pile of books behind me. I looked up in fear, even shrieking. Books are hard; this would not be the first time I dropped them on me.

Waiting for an impact that did not happen, a warmth covered my body. No books hit me as I turned to see Nowaki protecting me with his body, his hands on my arms. Damn he is large. His whole body covered mine. "Are you alright?" He looked fine, kind of jealous, I could not move for ten minutes when that much books fell on me. I was about to reply when he got closer, putting on a, dare I say, smothering and challenging smirk. "Now you owe me."

COCKY BASTARD.

I scrambled up on my feet and grabbed a book to chuck it at him. "Don't get cheeky." He was on his hands and knees still looking at me with that same smirk. Damn. He did have a point about owing him. Last thing I needed was to be indebted to this kid. "Fine, I'll tutor you. However, we do this on my time! And I am very strict so do not think I will allow you to slack off!" I growled the last part, not caring if I did not seem like a grown woman. If this kid wanted me to tutor him then he should be aware what he was getting himself into.

"Yes!" How could someone look so happy?

Well, I am the unlucky woman who got roped into tutoring a stalker kid. I must be stupid or something. I was cleaning up my books when a hand was placed on my head. I had no time to enjoy it when he said, "Hiro-san, you're cute."

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME. I AM STILL YOUR ELDER AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT." I glared at his height. "JUST HOW TALL ARE YOU? YOU COULD PASS AS A SKYSCRAPER."

"182 CM."

"YOU PISS ME OFF."


	5. Chapter 5: Romantica

Amazing. It has only been two months since Usami-sensei started tutoring me and my grades were all up to C's. See, I am not all that dumb!

"I beg to differ."

SHUT THE HELL UP! Usami-sensei stood behind me, checking my answers. "You have improved but still not Mitsuhashi material. I do not even see how you could get these answers wrong. This one you did not even try."

"It is not like I am going to become a genius in this much time. I am getting better. I just made small mistakes on those questions."

"Yes but they are important parts." He sighed, "Are you sure you are related to Takahiro? He could answers these so easily."

"Leave me alone." I hated when he compared me to niichan. It has been happening a lot lately. So what if he is smarter than me? All I focused on was being a great housewife for him. I have no time to waste on schoolwork when niichan was spending more time with that bitch. I grabbed my pencil to start one of my math problems.

If Usami-sensei breathed one more time on my neck I am going to snap his. "You wrote the wrong number here."

"I got it."

"And this sign is incorrect."

"I was going to fix it."

"You are taking forever on this. I am sure the examiners are not going to give you 20 minutes for each question."

"I cannot think with you over my shoulder." He moved away, me about to sigh with relief when I heard him mumbling, "Takahiro would have no problem with this."

"I'M DONE!" I slammed my hands on the table. That was the last straw. I did not even hear anything he said as I stormed the penthouse, making sure to slam the door as loud as I could. Why does he always have to compare me to niichan? Yes, niichan is a lot smarter than me. Yes, I do have difficulties understanding the questions. But that gives him no right to downplay me.

He made me so mad I could not even enjoy the snow falling.

I did not go back to his place the next day or the day after that. Pretty quickly a week went by and I did not see Usami-sensei. Like hell I would go back if all he was going to do was comment more on how I am a failure compared to niichan. I was close to telling niichan but something stopped me. Bastard is lucky, even if it could have eliminated another rival.

When I did talk to niichan about Usami, since he asked the fourth day I did not go, and I told him that Usami-sensei was being rude about the way he was teaching me.

"Usagi-san has difficulty working with others. I know the first time I met him he was always by himself. But he really is an amazing guy."

Even if niichan said all that, I still was hurt by his actions. It annoys me to no end that he keeps saying my faults. And then it pisses me off that I am feeling this way. Why do I care how he treats me?

I know I needed to give him another chance if I really wanted to get into Mitsuhashi. I would, maybe in another week.

Fate did not treat me kindly as niichan threatened to take away my cuddle time if I did not go so I had to swallow what was left of my dignity and trudged over there after a week and a half of avoiding it.

Wait, maybe fate is on my side. I stood in the train station, looking up at the sign that said the train was delayed from the snow. "He cannot get mad at me for something out of my hands now." Time to go home and cuddle with niichan!

"And just how long were you going to miss our sessions?"

HE'S HERE?! Sure enough, standing in all his glory was Usami looking down at me as always. He did not look amused with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" I mimicked his stance.

"There is a bookstore near here I wanted to check out and thought to pick you up on my way."

Psssh. He almost sounds sincere. "As you can see the trains are down." I turned to leave. "Let's do this another time."

"And how is your studying going without me?"

Way to make me depressed. "It is actually a lot harder." Ugh that tasted like vomit even if it was true. Any time I tried studying on my own nothing would be retained. I looked up when he coughed. "Come on, I already told Takahiro you would be with me until 8."

He played the niichan card.

I sighed, trudging behind him with my arms crossed, giving the classic silent treatment, when he turned his head and made a noise. "So they finished the bookstore finally." I turned to the new store when it dawned on me. "But I thought you were going here?" He made no noise and kept walking but I had to stop.

So, his only reason for coming was to get me?

"I am sorry about what I said before." I jogged to catch up with him. "I did not mean to compare you to Takahiro. I was just so surprised by how different the two you seemed." Do not remind me.

 _He really is an amazing guy._ I think I understand a little bit niichan. I guess if Usami-sensei cares about something, he acts entirely different. So does that mean that he cares about me too? "Your face is red. You better not be catching cold in this weather."

"Wha—what?! I am doing no such thing!"

"So is it a blush?"

"NO!" I stomped past him. Seems his ego is still intact. "You should be thankful I did not tell niichan all about the life you are hiding from him. He would be so disappointed to see how much of an ass his best friend really is."

"I guess I should be thanking you then." His hand moved to grab my armbut the minute he touched, a strange current ran through my body that I had to pull away. He looked bewildered for a moment before turning around. "Let's go then." What the hell was that?

No Misaki, he was just being nice for once in his life, do not get swept up by him. Got to remember niichan, got to remember niichan, got to remem… "Are those snowmen?" I looked up from my thoughts to see him staring at a bunch of children and some adults making snowmen from a range of sizes. I smiled. "Yes, niichan and I used to make them a lot when I was younger."

"I never made one before." SERIOUSLY!? Not making a snowmen is like not hitting puberty.

Then again this is a man with a teddy bear collection.

But on a real note it was sort of sad to hear. Usami had said most of the reason he liked toys were because he wished for a normal family life. I wonder how much more little things that he had to miss in his childhood. I acted without thinking, grabbing his arm, "Let's make one then." Not waiting for his response I pulled him over to the blankets of snow.

Teaching him was easy as the minute his gloves touched the snow he looked like a child in a candy store. We made three large ones and a bunch of small ones. He was going to try to make another one but it was starting to get dark and I had to stop him. "Come on Usami-sensei." I held out me phone and stood closer to him. Seeing him act like a child with his child-like smile was something I had to get.

Taking the picture, I examined it. It was obvious we both were having fun, though I faintly remembered I was supposed to be studying, but it was refreshing to see Usami like this. He was not serious. Not mocking. His smile was true and soft and handso—

Wait what?

"It is getting late. We need to get you home." He announced.

"Uh yes, coming!" I needed a warm bath. My brain is starting to make things up.

 _"I want you Misaki." I could feel his breath on my neck, tickling my skin. His hands traveled down my chest, curling around my hips. His large, cold hands only made me shiver with want._

 _"Hurry up. I need you." I was pushed down onto the bed._

 _"Misaki."_

 _"Usagi-san."_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	6. Chapter 6: Romantica

_"Usagi-san, please do not make me wait." I whined as his fingers brushed ever so slightly on my stomach. He chuckled into my ears. "Patience Misaki."_

 _"You are such a tease."_

"Uhh, Misaki? Are you alright?" I quickly sat up at the sound of niichan's voice. Coming back to reality I saw I was at the kitchen table, bowl of half eaten cereal in front of me. My hand was asleep from my face leaning up on it and the spoon in my hand angled down, a puddle of milk underneath. "I'm sorry! I will clean it up right now." I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off.

Niichan chuckled. "No worries but it is strange to see you so lost in thought. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I answered too quickly. No way would I tell niichan the truth. "I have to get to school. Bye niichan." I ran out, lucky to have dodged that.

I barely paid any attention in school. I could not even tell you what the teacher was talking about in class (thank God I was not called on). I did not even hear the lunch bell ring.

"Misaki, you are spacing out again." I looked up at my only friend, Hidori. She was a sweet girl, the only one I actually found something in common, and she did not judge my brother complex. In fact, she has her own complex with her younger sister.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I saaaaiiiid I have your lunch right here." Since the both of us do not eat a lot and to save money, we switch off who makes one bento for us to share. I had no appetite that day. How could I when everytime I daze off my naughty thoughts now star my tutor?

Could this be considered cheating?

"Misaki, are you alright? You seem deep in thought."

"I'm fine."

She stared at me for a second when before I could prepare to dodge she tossed her napkin, hitting my forehead. "What was that for?!"

"'Cuz I know you are lying to me. Now what is really going on? That Manami chick move in yet?"

I growled, "No." That sure would suck. When she kept looking at me I sighed, giving in. "Fine. You know how almost everyday I go over to Usami-sensei's house to study."

"Right. The man-child who is your new love rival."

"Well…lately I have been having strange dreams about him."

"Strange how?" I am pretty sure I was blushing because my face was on fire. "The…dreams…that I usually have of me and niichan…he is now in them."

Her face went blank. "So you are fantasizing about Usami-sensei instead."

"YES!" It definitely sounds like I am cheating on niichan! "I cannot help it. No matter where I am or my thoughts, whenever I start thinking niichan is hardly in any of them! I don't know what is wrong with me!" Maybe I should see a doctor.

"There is nothing wrong with you Misaki."

There is not?

"You just are breaking your brother complex."

Wait what?

She snickered. "I guess you finally found someone who is more attractive then your brother."

"No, no, no! I cannot cheat on niichan!"

"It is not cheating if you are never going out." Damn she is cruel. "But there is no harm in finding someone else attractive. That just means you are growing up. We all cannot have our sibling complexes forever."

"How could you say that Hidori? You yourself have a complex."

She nodded, eating the last bit of rice. "I know but that is only because I had to raise my lovely Miwa-chan since our parents work too much. I am always going to be over-protective of her but I have to understand that she will one day live her own life that does not surround me. And I will live mine. The same is going to happen with you and your brother. It already is happening with him being in love."

Live my own life? How could I do that without niichan? "With Usami-sensei you do run into the problem that he plays for the other team."

Her words stuck with me after lunch and all throughout school. Let's just say, and this is a huge 'what if,' what if I did fall out of love with niichan and in love with Usami, that is still a heartbreak since Usami is gay. And then what if niichan decides to choose Manami over me, another heartbreak. "In the end I will be alone."

"What did you say?" I glanced up at Usami-sensei. "You need to focus Misaki or your grades will go down again."

"I know. Leave me alone."

"Someone is moody today. Are you on your period?"

"Shut up!" How could I focus on anything; my heart is in a turmoil right now. When he was not noticing I caught myself glancing at Usami. He was handsome I will give him that. If he was straight he could get any girl he wanted I am sure. Not to mention he is a famous author and rich. Anyone really would be lucky to have him. "Hey Usami-sensei, can I ask you something?"

He looked up from my workbook, his glasses slipping to his nose. "What?"

"How come you never confessed to niichan? I am sure you could have easily gotten him."

Usami looked amused before chuckling softly, "His friendship is something I value deeply. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I am satisfied with the way we are now."

"Does not sound so satisfying."

"You are not happy with that answer? Miss brother complex?" My normal self would have argued and yelled back but right now I was too confused to say anything. "No comment?"

"I am not in the mood." He looked at me weirdly but went back to looking at my work. Am I really breaking my brother complex? And because of this man?

At home I barely touched my food, which was strange since niichan made it and usually I am the first down. "Misaki is everything alright?" Niichan asked.

"Niichan, what is it like to be in love?" I blurted without thinking.

When he did not say anything I looked up only to be taken back with the frantic look in his face. "NO MISAKI! YOU CANNOT BE IN LOVE! NOT MY SWEET, INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL. YOU CANNOT GROW UP ALREADY."

"Calm down niichan! I am not in love." No way.

He took several breaths and wiped his eyes. "Misaki, do not give me such a scare like that again." Sorry? "But then why did you ask that?"

"Uh a classmate of mine was going on about being in love with her boyfriend and I was just wondering what it felt like to be in love."

He sighed with relief. "Well Misaki, love is when you have deep feelings for someone. You will want to see them everyday, want to make them smile, want to hold them when they cry. Being in love is finding that special someone you want to be with. Misaki?"

So…I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH NIICHAN!

"Nothing niichan." I smiled brightly, eating my food. "This is really good."

"Glad to see your mood improve!"

"Of course! Niichan always makes me feel better." I never had those feelings about Usami before. So just because I think about Usami means nothing.

Right?

 _"Ahh, Usami…" "You did great on your last test. You deserve a reward."_

 _"Usami, I can't no more." His hands traveled lower, lightly brushing against my stomach. "Don't tease me."_

 _"You love every part of this."_

 _"I love you."_

I jumped up, sweat going down my cheeks. "What the hell is going on?"


	7. Chapter 7: Egoist

Coming home from university was tiring. The books and papers in my bag were heavy, probably too much but with my thesis I needed everything I could get my hands on. Opening my door I paused when I saw a pair of male shoes in front. The brat was here.

Everyday for the last week this kid has came over to for me to tutor him. At first it was annoying but Nowaki actually paid attention and was pretty smart for someone who did not go to high school. Right now he was sleeping, leaning against my bookshelf with a book on his chest.

He looked his age when he was sleeping. All the other times he seemed so much more mature. It pissed me off. My foot made the floor creak and he stirred a bit before opening his eyes. "Ah, welcome home."

"Uh, yeah." I watched him rub his eyes tiredly. "You should wash your face."

"Thank you." He got up and went to the sink as I set my stuff down. "Did you look over the worksheet I gave you?"

"Yes, it is very helpful."

I scoffed. "It better be. I took detailed notes and even did my own research to add." If you had not noticed I am very proud of my schoolwork. He cae back, that same, childish smile on his face. "Hiro-san is amazing."

Oh yeah, he keeps calling me Hiro-san, even though I told him to stop. Just says it was a cute nickname. After the second day I gave up; let him call me what he wants. Who knows if I would still see him after he got into an University.

Tutoring went the same: me watching him work and yelling at him when he did something wrong. I had a tendency to hit something when I got going and he was the unlucky bastard. Let me tell you he knows how to take a hit. All still with that same smile!

"That is all we will do today." I announced when it turned five. He looked up, glancing at the time. "I have to go to work soon."

"How do you have time with all your part time jobs?" From what I remember he had six part time jobs.

"They are not all on the same day and I just quit two of my jobs so it gives me more time." He quite two of them? Do not tell me it was for the tutoring sessions? Before I could ask he sat up. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I did not have time to take one this morning."

"Sure."

"Thank you." He walked into my bathroom, closing the door and I heard the shower running. This kid is hopeless. I picked up the papers we were working on and set them aside on my bookshelf. I went to grab a water bottle when the bathroom door opened. "Hiro-san may I borrow a towel?" I turned and froze.

Steam was coming out from the hot water and in the middle was a shirtless Nowaki. His body was not too muscular but was toned. I followed it down when my face heated up as I discovered the buttons on his pants were undone. "Hiro-san?" I looked into his eyes to see him smiling with a glint in his eyes. He knew I was ogling him and I had a suspicion he did it on purpose. "Towel yes." I ran to my closet, grabbed a towel, and threw it at him. "There you go."

"Thank you Hiro-san." I swear I heard soft chuckles from the other side. Moron.

Damn me and my girly tendencies. It has been a week since that incident with Akihiko and I guess I was still sensitive. Not helpful that Nowaki had a really, _really_ nice body.

Maybe even nicer than Akihiko's.

Well he is still young. I know when I was his age I was a lot more built myself. Then again I did not have as much homework as I do now. I was drinking tea, sitting at my small table when he came out. His hair was still wet and not as crazy as before. "Thank you for the shower Hiro-san."

"Whatever." I could not look him in the eyes but he was still smiling. "I will see you tomorrow Hiro-san. Have a nice night."

"Go to work." He laughed as he left.

God he pisses me off.

 _Later that Evening._

This is what I get for not buying groceries for two weeks. Now here I was, ten o clock at night, at a convenience store that was a 30 minute walk from my place. I wanted to sleep but the rumbling in my stomach would not let me.

Picking up some simple items, I walked out, not really paying attention, when a familiar nickname had me stop. "What are you doing out so late Hiro-san?" I jumped as Nowaki came into view.

"What are you doing here!?"

Nowaki pointed behind me. "This is one of my part time jobs." I looked to see I was in front of the small flower shop I usually pay no attention to. "It is late for you to do shopping."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can go wherever and whenever I want to go. I am a grown woman." I could have ranted some more but the concern in his eyes stopped me. There was so much. "I am not saying that Hiro-san but it is not safe at night to walk around alone. You should just be more careful."

"I am older than you Nowaki, I think I know how to keep myself safe. Besides should it be the other way around? You are not even an adult yet."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Age is not always important." he mumbled when someone came into my view. "Nowaki, do not flirt with our customers." It was an older gentleman with long grayish hair in a ponytail. "Unless you intend to spend your own money."

"Sorry sir, this is my tutor Hiro-san."

The man looked at me with recognition. "Ah, so you're the girl that keeps Nowaki from working."

"It is not my fault if he changes his schedule." I retaliated. No one was going to blame me for someone else's lack of work.

The man chuckled, "You do have some spice on you. Well I am afraid Nowaki has a lot to finish before he leaves for today."

Nowaki gasped, "Yes I will." He turned to me. "Hiro-san, my shift is over in 15 minutes, will you please wait for me?"

"I want to get home."

"Please." His eyes dropped and probably one of the most sincere puppy faces I have ever seen appeared. Seriously, like a real puppy. All that was missing was the puppy whimper. "Fine, but you better be quick."

He smiled brightly and nodded, running back in. I should have left, I wanted to leave, but every time I took a step away from the store the image of his pouting face came into mind. I had to admit it was cu...no Hiroki!

Ugh, I got to stop this. I am losing my pride as an independent woman thanks to this boy. Four years is not a huge difference but he still younger. Not that I was thinking of anything leaning that way; I still had to get over my initial heartbreak. But it was surprising that since tutoring Nowaki I had not thought much about Akihiko nor has talked to him.

"Hiro-san thank you for waiting." Nowaki came out.

I shrugged, "I still do not understand why you wanted me to wait."

"I cannot let you go home by yourself." Are we on this again? I was about to argue, which I guess he saw, when he held up his hands. "Not that I do not think you are capable. In fact I know you could handle yourself. But it makes me feel better to see you home safe. I am just being selfish." How could I get mad when he says it like that?

The rest of the way we spoke a little about his jobs and my work. It was actually nice talking to him and the fact he was younger did not even cross my mind. We made it to my place safely. "Now you be careful on your way home."

"Of course." He looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head, smiling and patting mine. His hand was still so big and so warm. "Good night Hiro-san."

"Goodnight Nowaki." I headed up, leaving him there.

I guess Nowaki was not that bad for a younger man. He sure was more mature than a lot of males I know my age. He would make a fine man later on in life.

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading! Another Chapter of Hiroki and Nowaki! More to come!**

 **Look forward to next chapter! (hint: a terrorist attacks)**


	8. Chapter 8: Terrorist

_35 years on this planet and this is the first I have faced a terrorist._

"I love you."

My hand froze mid air with the cigarette in between my fingers. My face just gazed in shock at the high schooler in front of me. When I got the call that the younger sister of my ex-wife wanted to meet with me I thought it would be to hear more about the divorce, not this.

"Um, what was that?" Maybe I heard wrong.

"I love you." Nope. Did not hear wrong. "It's destiny."

Three years ago I met my ex-wife's parents and her sister, now 17 year old Takatsuki Shinobu. I do not know much about her since she left for overseas right after me and Risako were married. I thought she hated me.

"Sooo, were not you overseas at, where was it again?"

"Australia."

"Why did you come back so early?"

She took a sip of her ice tea. "I was on holiday when I heard you and Risako had divorced. I knew for sure it was destiny." How is this destiny?

"…." What do I say? "Ah, it must have been quite difficult for you to be in another country that long. Jet lag and a different culture must have been hard to adapt to. I do not mind if you need someone to talk to but would not it be better to talk to your sister?"

"Like I could tell her about my feelings for you."

I tried laughing her off. "I think you just need a good drink. I can recommend a place to go."

"Stop making fun of me." Her piercing blue colored eyes felt like they were burning me. I could tell she was serious but I really could not believe her.

"Look. I am the ex-husband of your sister and also 35 years old. How about you stop making fun of this old man."

"I willingly got on a plane from Australia last minute and called you out here. I do not have time to make fun of you."

Ugh. She is serious. I sighed, my head falling into my hands. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Take responsibility."

What is with that?

 _Week Later, Mitsuhashi_

"You want Shinobu to stay with me?" I could only stare at the dean of Mitsuhashi, my boss, and my ex father-in-law.

He nodded, "I have a 2 week school conference and while I am there I would like Shinobu to stay at your place?"

"Would not it be better if she stayed at your place?" You live in a mansion!

His face scrunched and he started massaging his temple as he sighed. "It would but…well during that time…Risako is…well she is coming and not…by herself."

"Oh her boyfriend is coming?"

"Yes and Shinobu has strongly disagreed to this. At the same time I do not think it is wise for her to stay at a friends and I do not trust a young woman like her at a hotel."

"But I have been getting home later and—."

"Please! You can lighten the workload by giving it to Kamijou!"

"She has no interest in Bashou." Plus she threatened to destroy my cigarettes the next time I did that. It has happened before.

"I am sorry to cause you trouble because of my family! This will be the only time!"

The dean is a good man. Even now because of the fact he set Risako and I up and then we divorced after she cheated on me he still feels responsible.

But it does not help that it has been a week since I had that sit down with Shinobu.

"I do not understand that girl. She came back home all of a sudden and when I ask her she gives me no response. Honestly, even though she is my daughter she is not as straightforward as Risako. I hardly understand her at all." He grabbed my hands. "Please try to talk to her in my place. You are the only grown male in her life. Thank you Miyagi-kun!"

Ok. So I agreed to watch my boss's daughter for two weeks after she confessed to me. She still is in high school so am I supposed to look after her?

I hate complicated situations.

 _Evening, Miyagi's Place_

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom. The bedding will be in the closet and feel free to use anything around." I directed the young girl to the guest bedroom. She set her small duffle bag on the bed, muttering a thanks. I did not miss the fact she was not looking me in the eyes. "It's clean for a single guy."

Ignoring the jab I headed for the kitchen. "Would you like some dinner?"

"I can make it." I did not make it three steps before she zoomed past me to my fridge, grabbing a head of cabbage.

Hm. I would have figured for a priviledged girl she did not know how to cook. Well, she is a girl; I remembered Risako could sort of cook so maybe Shinobu would be better. I grabbed my newspaper and a cigarette, planning to leave it to her then.

 _CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!_

 _BANG BANG SIZZLE! WOOSH!_

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?

I turned just as she dumped a large amount of soy sauce on the fryer. "YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN MY KITCHEN!"

So. Cooking was not her forte after all (I have never seen so many cabbage dishes). "I'm sorry. Throw it away I can go buy something else." She moved to leave but I stopped her with a sigh. "It is fine. Food is food." I grabbed what is supposed to be cabbage stir fry and took a bite. Pretty gross.

She sat down with a sulking face. "I will do it again properly next time." If I let you.

Even though she seemed prideful, she gets hurt easily. "Well, anyway, how was Australia? You see a lot of kangaroos? Koalas? Did you have any boyfriends? I heard foreign men were extremely attractive and—." SHIT!

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You need to take responsibility."

I feel another headache coming on. "You do understand I used to be married to your sister and your brother-in-law."

"You divorced her and it is not like we were related by blood."

"I also am 17 years older than you. Does that not creep you out? I could be old enough to be your father."

"Great. Even more of a reason to take responsibility."

Why are girls so difficult? "And how shall I take responsibility."

For the first time tonight she looked me straight in the eyes. "I want you to fall in love with me."


	9. Chapter 9: Terrorist

Please forgive the late posting! I usually am so good but recently I made a temporary move...to JAPAN! Woo woo! So now I'll be updating from the motherlands

I am working on more chapters for both stories and try to post asap. Of course right now as I have no computer at the moment and am using my wonderful smartphone...the posting will not be as fast.

Thanks for listening to my rants and just to make it up I will give a spoiler to the next terrorist chapters ahead (Gonna be in Shinobu's POV).

* * *

"Professor, I need your input about these documents.."

"KAMIJOUUUU." I gave her no time to finish her sentence as I jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Professor!"

"I am having problem! Comfort me!"

Comfort your own damn self!" She rudely growled and was able to put a few feet between us.

"So mean, even with our relationship."

"And what kind of imaginary relationship are you thinking of?" Her eye twitched.

Well I already was teasing her. "So. You and you boyfriend are fine?"

Got her. "Wha-what are talking about?"

"Well lately your skin has been extra shiny." And you know what they say about shiny skin.

Her laughter came out shaky. "What are you talking about. I am a girl so it is natural to have shiny skin. I'll just put that documents on your desk." As she did the papers in her hands went falling to the floor.

So worth it.

Kamijou is always easy to deal with since we are both adults. But now as I grow older, work is the only serious thing I want in my life. Being involved to deeply with another is just a complicated mess. So I have to keep everyone a certain distance.

Especially that girl. Who is trying to tear down my defenses.

Someone her age probably just has daddy issues or an older men fetish and I am the only one she knows.

That has to be it.

"I'm home." Entering I see her put a cookbook away, failing miserably at hiding it.

"Welcome back."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Good." I grab a smoke and sat on the couch opposite of her. She seems to have too much free time. "Did you go to school? Have any friends?"

Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. "Yeah. I was able to be in the same class with them."

"Oh." At least it is a normal conversation. "Oh, right, you are an exam sudden a. Will you go to a Japanese university?"

"I plan to."

"Where?"

"M University."

Makes sense since her father is the dean. "What department?"

"..Literature."

"Now she did spark my interest. Great. It is nice to see people's interest increase in that department.

"Well, I really have no interest in the department."

What? "Then why choose it with nothing in mind?"

"I have something in mind."

"You little..." I stood up. "If you are not going to take it serious then do not bother. A rich kid like yourself would not understand how serious people are about college."

"But, literature is where you are."

When will she learn? Such a brat. "Do not go picking a university because of a professor you like. It is hard to get admitted with half-assed feelings."

"They are not half-assed." When did she stand up? "I will get into college and I will take your class."

"Why does it have to be for me?"

Stay away. Stay away.

"BECAUSE IT IS YOU."

Too fast, too fast that I was not even aware myself, Shinobu was on the floor with me on top. No doubt a scary look on my face judging by the fear in her eyes.

"Miyagi?" Her voice trembled but I could care less.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"What?"

"You are cut. Rich. You could get anyone else."

I felt a tug from her arms. "Let go."

"Or perhaps it is the fact that I am older that appeals to you."

"Miyagi stop."

"If so, I'll be happy to do it." My mouth descended on hers, cutting off any protests. It was warm, a sort of sweetness to her. Unless it just has been too long since I lasted kissed someone. It almost made me want to taste more but I had a point to prove. "Had enough?"

I could tell she wanted to say something but did not say anything. So I continued and started kissing her neck.

Has it really been that long since I have been this personal with a girl. Risako would have been the last.

Risako.

The look on her face to see me like this with her little sister. Not like Shinobu reminded me of her; the only thing they had in common were the eyes.

"Stop!" she half-shouted, half-moaned as my hand slid into her skirt and pressed lightly on her core. I kissed her again, rubbing faster, harder. Her body heated up. The moans growing louder. And then she shook violently as I felt a pool of liquid flow out.

Now what was next was the aftermath. I expected her to hit me, scream, call me names and run home, never wanting to see me again.

What I did not expect were the tears.

Shit, does that mean she was a...

I quickly grabbed my coat. "You can use whatever you want in this house."

"Where are you going? Don't run away." I had to get away. I needed to leave.

"Miyagi." She grabbed my arm. Now her eyes seemed fierce. "My family is rich and I can get good grades. Risako and my family have always prepared me to marry and live the easy life. But now I found something that actually makes me happy. You. Is me pursuing you that bad? This is not some stupid teenage crush. Did you think less of me, jerk!"

It was silent that she caught her breath.

"Do not forget to turn off the gas."

Why? Why? Why?

"Do not run away me, MIYAGI!"

Why does she insist on taking over my thoughts? Outside I had to stop as the memories of my actions popped in my head.

She was actually cu...

I am in trouble.

 _Miyagi, thank you for loving me._ I woke up to see my shirt halfway unbuttoned one Shinobu hovering me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I jerked back, hitting a bunch of books behind me.

"Quiet. Sheesh even at your old age you scream like that."

"Why are you here!?"

She frowned. "You did not come home so I figured you would be here." So she still was looking for me even after last night?

Crap.

Sitting up the sun hit my eyes. "Shinobu, I appreciate your feelings but I think our age Gap is too much. I'm way too old."

"Which is exactly why you should take responsibility."

Cheeky brat.

I wanted to yell but my phone ring. "Hello? This is Miyagi."

 _"Miyagi-san? This is Harada's old bookstore. We just got an interesting old book that is still in good condition. Would you like to see?"_

"Yes, that will be great. Could I possibly come now?"

 _"That will be fine. I will wait you."_

Work is always good. I turned to Shinobu. "Go to school." I pushed her towards the door but she kept turning. "Where are you going?"

"Work."

"Let me come." Somehow she maneuvered her body so she was behind me, grabbing at my arm. Such a child.

"Listen. I do not want to be mean...but do not get in the way of my work." I pushed her off. "If you was want to come then you need to be knowledgeable. Amateurs are useless in such place."

"That is why I am going to be in Literature..."

"You want it want it so badly? Then go to school and study like every other exam student. Those who do not understand that are brats.

And I hate brats."


	10. Chapter 10: Terrorist

**Woo! I got my computer! Get ready for update galore!**

* * *

Am I wrong to love an older man?

I never really believed in love before after seeing the way relationships are approached in my family. The older sister with a new boyfriend every other month or my parents who met during an omiai. How am I supposed to know what it was like to fall in love? My feelings for Miyagi did not simply happen. It started out as curiosity for the man sitting alone in the library, always smiling as he read the same books. Somehow my trips to the library focused mainly on seeing his smiling face. I wished I could talk to him but never had the courage. So imagine my surprise as he was the same man to rescue me from muggers.

It had to have been fate.

Of course, fate had to be cruel as the same time I realized my feelings I found him betrothed to my sister. How could I cope? Even after running to Australia I still could not get Miyagi out of my head. He was all I wanted. I wished, prayed, that I could see some sign that my love is not a waste.

And then I got word that the two divorced. It had to be the sign I needed. I was going to get Miyagi. Make him responsible for the feelings he gave me, whether they were unintentional or not.

He keeps calling me a brat which I hate. I already accepted that he was way older than me so why can he not accept my age. And he should not worry about my family; my father always said he wished Miyagi was still his son-in-law so this would be perfect.

Miyagi was being stupid.

As I made my way up to his apartment I could not help but think about yesterday. Stupid old man. I may be lying about being experienced but it is not like he had to take it that far.

"I'm home." I called out.

"Welcome back." I heard shuffling and entered to see him putting something in the coffee table drawers. "How was school?"

"Fine." I went to sit down when I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up to see a photo of a younger version of Miyagi and a woman in a wheelchair. "What is-." The photo was quickly snatched out of my hand by him. "Who is that?"

"None of your business." His face was neutral but it just ticked me off even more. Why does he have a photo of another woman with him? Do not tell me he has feelings for her? "Who is she?"

"As I said none of your business."

He is making me mad. "Miyagi. I demand to know who that person is."

His neutral face disappeared as he glared. "Oi brat, who are you to go order me around? I am not obligated to tell you anything."

"I love you." That got him to shut up. "Is not it normal to want to know who the person you love talks to? Is she someone you dated?"

"Shut up." Excuse me? "I am tired of a brat like you interrupting my life."

"Then fall in love with me. All I want is you."

"All you want is me?" I did not like the way he said that. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Without warning he grabbed my arm quite roughly and threw me on to his bed, ignoring my protests. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me. And thanks to you I am even more frustrated." Wait. Don't tell me… "You're experienced. Prove your love in bed then." HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX?!

No, no, no, no Shinobu. This is what you wanted. Miyagi was young in that photo so woman must not be around anymore. This is your chance to prove yourself.

But how do you start?

"Ye…yeah." Well I am not an idiot so clothes must come off. I reached for the buttons on his shirt. Damnit fingers hold still!

"Too slow." He pushed me back down, undoing the top two buttons on my shirt and moved down to unzip my skirt. He's going to do the same thing as last time. I let out a cry as he touched me down there. I still remember his touch from last time. "Come on miss experienced." He taunted me.

I love him but right now he was scaring me. Why cannot he be more gentle? Why does he have to do this? Is it so hard for him to love me? It is destiny right?

Too soon his hands left and he sat up. "I knew you could not do it." He moved to leave.

"MIYAGI!" I grabbed his shirt. "I can do this."

"You are crying." Now that he mentioned it I could feel them sliding down my cheeks. "This is over."

"Asshole!" I could not think of anything else to do but to run. This was humiliating. Why does he have to be such a jerk?

Why do I have to be in love with him?

* * *

 _MIYAGI_

"Risako?" I froze as I saw my ex-wife outside my apartment.

"Oh You. Perfect timing. I was just about to call you." She put the phone back in her purse. "I think I left some of my stuff here still."

"Ah yes, there should be a small box upstairs." We walked in awkward silence up and when we went inside my apartment I pointed to the closet before sitting down on the sofa to read the newspaper.

"Still looks the same." I heard her mumble.

"I do not feel like redecorating." It was a hassle and I liked the way it looked.

She went silent for a moment. "You know, I really did try to make an effort in our relationship."

Why would she talk about this now? "Last I recall you were the one you had an affair." She had no right to bring up our failed relationship now.

"You're right. Just…you were always closed off. I never knew what your true feelings were. But, those feelings were never there for me, right?" I looked up at her. "I will take my leave. Tell Shinobu that I will talk to her later tomorrow." She left then, pretty awful since she left me with a sour thought. Feelings not for her? That is true. I tried to love Risako but I just could not.

I took out my bag to take my one photo. It has been a long time; all I have now is this one photograph.

I love you.

Shinobu. She seems like a nice girl even with her flaws. She has a good heart and should not be wasting it on someone like me. I am a lost cause with love. It left the day she died.

How can I get you, Shinobu, to make the right choice and move on from me?


	11. Chapter 11: Romantica

"What are you doing Misaki?" I looked up to Hidori. I tried to hide my paper but she was quick and snatched it up. "Niichan, good looks, nice, caring, raised me. Usami-sensei, good looks, asshole, lazy, does not know how to cook, crooked smile."

"AHHH don't say it out loud." I tried grabbing it again but she pulled it out of my reach. "Are you comparing your brother to your tutor."

God it sounded lame. "Well… I still am having those dreams so I figured there might be a slight chance that I have some sort of feelings for Usami-sensei. He is niichan's best friend after all so maybe I saw something of niichan in him." I was able to get the paper back. "But looking at this, the only thing they have in common is their good looks." I cried when I felt her hand collide with my head. "What the hell Hidori?!"

"Idiot. It is like you did not listen to anything I said a few days ago."

"Because it cannot be true!"

"Misaki. Do not you think that maybe it is possible you actually lo…" "I WON'T HEAR IT."

"TAKAHASHI, SHIMA. If you do not quiet it down you both are getting attention." The teacher glared at us as the rest of the classmates snickered. Stupid gym.

"You may not want to hear it but you also cannot run from the inevitable." Oh yeah? Watch me. My feelings are for niichan and niichan alone.

"Your tests are this Friday right?" Usami-sensei asked, making me look up from the dinner I was making us. Stupid niichan decided to go out to eat with Minami again and Usami-sensei convinced him that "for Misaki's safety and so she is not lonely at home, she should stay and have dinner with me."

And I got forced into making a free meal for this guy.

"Yes, and this is our last study session until then so I would rather be studying then making food for a lazy guy like you."

"You are more than ready for that test." He ignored my insult.

"Says the one who is always calling me an idiot."

I was not prepared for him to pet me head. "Knock it of.." I froze when I turned to see his face so close. His eyes staring at me as if he could see right through me. "Now I am saying you are more than ready for your tests. Studying too much is bad so you should take a break before the test." He pulled away. "Idiot."

He smiled that same crooked smile but for once I did not feel any sort of animosity towards it. In fact I was too preoccupied with my burning face and tried turning back to focus on the food. Even if I was embarrassed, it was kind of nice to hear Usami-sensei praising me since it was something he never said anything nice to me.

We ate in comfortable silence, his large Suzuki sitting in the chair between us. "You better be grateful. If not for niichan believing in all your lies then I would not have cooked for you at all." I reminded him.

He chuckled. "It was not a lie. Takahiro went out on a date, so you surely would have been lonely. And stabbing a voodoo doll in your room." I do not own a voodoo doll.

Wait.

So, him having me over was not for a free meal? He was actually thinking about me.

Oh no. My heart will not stop pounding.

"Um, let me get the dishes." I raced back to the kitchen, face burning again. "And thank you. I guess I would have been lonely."

He moved over to lean on the opposite side of the island. "You are much cuter when you are being honest."

"Shut up." Even if I was not looking at him I could still hear his laughter. Damn, him being both mean and nice is messing with my head. "I do not ever know if you are being nice or teasing me." He continued laughing.

When I was done with the dishes I joined him on the couch. It was still pretty early so maybe I can get some studying in before I leave. "No studying." He said suddenly, as if he could read my mind.

"But…" "Just listen to me for once will you. If I say you are fine then you." I wanted to say more but the way he looked at me had me shut up. Why does his eyes have to look so fierce? "Your face is red again. You better not be coming down with a fever."

"I am not!" Cool down face. Cool down.

He studied me for a second before smirking. "So what? Do you like me or something?"

"As if I wo…" I could not finish. How could I not finish?

No way. It could not be true.

My face must have been scary because his went wide with shock. "Misaki?"

Could I really?

No. No. No. "I have to go." I quickly grabbed my bag and left, not hearing anything else from him. Outside I broke into a sprint, getting home in record time. Niichan was not home thankfully as I was able to run to my room and jump under the covers. My heart was still pounding and now my whole body was on fire. This felt so much different from my feelings towards niichan.

Could I really like Usami-sensei?

"I…I did it." I smiled, looking down at my test scores. They were so much better than a few months ago; I might actually have a shot at getting into Mitsuhashi. I got to tell Usam… As I reached for my phone I stopped. That is right. I have not spoken to him since that awkward moment at his place. Niichan has said he asked if I was alright but I waved it off. I planned to avoid him; the situation is plenty awkward.

He loves niichan; even if I had developed anything for him he does not even like girls.

Maybe this was a good thing. Now that I know these feelings are pointless I could go back to focusing on niichan. He has been happier lately so maybe something good happened at work. He also has been trying to spend more time with me then possible so I cannot complain. Maybe he left Minami.

Huh, that is funny. Even with such thought I cannot be as happy as I used to always be. And even looking down at my phone I realized it was Usami-sensei I wanted to call about my tests, not niichan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I'll say. You are the one randomly screaming in the road." Gasping, I turned to see Usami-sensei with a box in his hand.

"Usami-sensei? What are you doing here?!" Was not his place the other way?

He held up the white box. "I am going over for Takahiro's birthday." NIICHAN'S BIRTHDAY?! OH SHIT I FORGOT!

I am such a failure of a sister.

"Oh then let's get going. Niichan is expecting us after all." I laughed it off and moved forward. Now I need to get home and show niichan lots of love. "Are those your test scores?" He eyed at my hands.

"Yes. I just got them back today."

"How did you do?" I lifted them up for him to see. He looked for a second before smiling. "See, I told you that with me as your tutor you could improve."

"Shut up. Do not get such a big head." Cocky bastard. "But yeah, thank you. It has been a real big help with you here." We continued in silence. I guess he either wanted to pretend that that day did not happen or he does not care.

"Misaki, Usagi-san!" Brother cheered as he hugged us both.

"Happy birthday niichan." My test papers could wait. Today was all about niichan.

"Good evening." Damn, she is here. Minami came strolling in looking perfect as ever that I did not want to let go of niichan until he made a comment about the cake. "Let me take that niichan." I grabbed the box from Usami-sensei and brought it to the table. All while I could hear niichan introducing Mina to Usami-sensei. "And I am so glad that you all are here. I have an announcement."

Announcement? Even with Usami's careful face I could tell he was surprised by this two.

Niichan smiled and grabbed Minami's hand. "We are getting married."


	12. Chapter 12: Egoist

"Welcome back Kamijou." I looked up to my neighbor, Mrs. Shino. She was a kind elderly woman who moved into the apartments with her son and his wife after her husband died. She used to joke around that she wanted her son to leave his wife and marry me. "How was school?"

"Same as ever." I tensed at her gleaming eyes and the hidden chuckle. "So Kamijou, recently I have been seeing a cute young man coming and going."

Damn, she saw Nowaki. "Yes, I am currently tutoring a kid."

"How old is he?"

"17."

The laughter got louder and more giggly. "Ooooo Kamijou, such a cougar. A younger's man cock is always better."

"HAVE A GOOD DAY Mrs. Shino." I bolted into my place, face on fire. Stupid gossiping hag! I am only tutoring the damn kid! And she had to take that conversation to a whole new level. "That is it, Nowaki is no longer allowed here!"

"Hiro-san?" Damn he is here! I walked in to see him in the kitchen. "Welcome home." In his hands was a plate of very appetizing-looking food. "I hope you are hungry."

As we were eating I could not help but go back to what the old lady said. I cannot be a cougar. It is not like we are in any sort of relationship. I am just tutoring the kid. Yeah he messes with me but that is also because he is a teenager, immature. Though, my eyes could not help but look down at the table where his lap was hidden. Akihiko was pretty impressive so would not the size grow with age. How can a teenager's be better than a 22 year old's?

"Hiro-san, you are blushing." Nowaki pointed out with worry. "What are you thinking about?"

"None of your damn business." Damn girly tendencies.

He smiled, "Hiro-san is cute." Call me cute one more time. "Who was the woman you were talking to outside?"

"You heard that?!"

"Not a lot. Is she your neighbor?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Shino has been in this complex two years longer than I have. She can be very eccentric but she also does nothing else but watch T.V. and play checkers with herself all day." I eyed him. "How much did you hear of our conversation?"

The smile got bigger. "Hiro-san is too young to be considered a cougar." HE HEARD ALL OF THAT.

"She…like I said she is eccentric."

His laughing was making me mad so I found a book on the floor to throw at him when I looked at the cover and froze. "This…"

"Ah sorry, I was reading that before I started cooking." His words seemed far away. "Usami Akihiko is a talented author. You must like him a lot since you have three copies of all his books. I heard he goes to your university. Have you met him? Hiro-san?"

"Yeah. He's my childhood friend." It was one of his newest books, his picture along the side, looking as handsome as ever. God Damn it Hiroki get over it. Yes you love him but…no, I loved him. Right. What I want will never happen.

"Oh." Why did he sound so sad? "It would make sense then." I looked up but his eyes were hidden by his bangs. All I could see was the tight frown. Before I could ask he stood up, announcing he was going to do the dishes and then take a shower.

What is his problem? My mood was fowl but if he knew I was getting over a heartbreak he would understand.

I yawned, putting the book back on the shelf. Today was pretty busy and I did not get that much sleep last night. "Hiro-san, I am going to use the shower."

"Sure." I yawned again, last I remembered was the sound of the water falling.

I could feel someone's breath on me, someone's hand on my cheek, someone pressing against…my lips? Opening my eyes I gasped as Nowaki was kissing me. "What the hell?!" I screeched, pushing him off of me. Oh god he is shirtless!

"Akihiko is your childhood friend right?" His eyes were hooded, making him almost look dangerous. Akihiko? Did I talk in my sleep again? Wait that is not the point.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Hiro-san…" Just then the door rang.

"Coming." I thanked whoever on the other side to get me out of that awkward situation. God damn it, why did he have to kiss me? Because I am older? I opened the door, gasping as I looked at Akihiko. "Akihiko?"

"So you are alive. I have not heard from you in a few weeks."

No, I am not ready. "Unlike some people I do not have time to be playing with award-winning novelists." This is too soon.

I leaned up against my door, trying to act as normal as possible. I completely forgot about Nowaki. "Are you alright? You do not look so good." His hands touched the top of my head. They were still cold as usual, reminding me of that night. "Hiroki?"

How do I answer? How do I remain calm? I cannot.

I heard him gasp but before I could look up the cold left and was replaced with a sudden warmth as I was pulled to a large body. "Excuse me Usami-san but Hiro-san and I were in the middle of something important." Nowaki?!

Akihiko eyes went wide as he looked at Nowaki. "I see. I guess I will call you later then." He turned to go and while I tried to run after him, Nowaki held me back. "Nowaki what the hell?" He did not answer as he slammed the door and pulled me further in, finally let me go when we were in my living room. "He totally misunderstood that right now."

"I love you Hiro-san." What? I looked, thinking I misheard him but he stood there with that fierce look in his eyes. "I love you."

"Are you insane?"

He took a step towards me. "No. I have loved you ever since seeing you cry in the park. Of course I wanted help for the exam but I just really wanted to spend more time with you."

"What…what the hell?"

"I saw you now. The reason you were crying in the park had to do with Usami-san right? I would not do anything to make you cry. While I fell in love with your crying face, all I really want to see is you smiling."

And cue a huge blush. "Wait. You do realize I am four years older than you? Do not you find that strange that you would be attracted to someone like me?"

"As if I care. I like that sense of maturity you have, even when there are times you are also immature." You little brat. "I still love you."

I did not know what to say. How could you fall in love with someone as simple as at first sight. That is not how it works and men definitely do not fall in love with older women. Just as older women should not pursue younger men. It cannot work.

"Can I…be a substitute for Usami."

Substitute? How cruel. "Get out. GET OUT AND DO NOT COME BACK." I practically pushed him out and slammed the door. The nerve of him, asking to be a substitute. Being in love does not mean being a substitute. How cruel can he be.

I love you.

"You idiot." I slid down to the floor. "Idiot." I was pretty harsh this time and his face showed no emotion. His exams were in soon and he was doing well with the materials that there was really no reason for me to tutor him.

That may have been the last time I see Nowaki.


	13. Chapter 13: Terrorist

Shinobu…disappeared.

Of course it had to have been because of what happened last chapter that drove her away but it troubled me so I called her parents. She was there and fine.

I feel like barfing.

As I sat at my desk all I could do was think about what happened. It was the right thing to do; the whole point was to get her to back off. But why in hell do I feel so crappy now? All I can do is think about Shinobu day and night.

This could not be…what they call…love?

"NO WAY IN HELL!" All the books from my desk went scattering to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing professor?" I turned as Kamijou came in. She looked at the ground with a sigh, "geez and after I just organized this."

"Say whatever woman but I am venting my frustrations now."

"You wanna start a fight." She glared at me, forcing me to keep my mouth shut. "I do not care if you are venting your anger but do not let it affect your work. I even got the data you wanted and that was hard to get." Last thing I wanted to hear was another lecture.

But, Kamijou has a boyfriend herself, so maybe I should get a woman's point of view on this issue. "Um, Kamijou, can I ask for your opinion."

"What is it."

"Now, this is just a 'what if' problem alright. Nothing more than that."

"Sure sure, hurry up and ask then."

It was now or never. "You see…there is this girl who is always following me around and likes to comment all the time that they love me and all. Really like a stalker."

"A stalker?"

"Really a drag for me. I told her many times I do not see her that way since she is not my type but she completely ignores me and keeps going. I was wondering, from a girl's point of view, what should I do?"

She took a moment of silent. Her face spotting a light blush that made me wonder what she was thinking about. "I think that girl will do what she wants no matter what. Well, if she is fine with the way things are now than there should be no problem. But professor, the fact that you are stressing over this yourself, I feel that you might be liking her yourself."

WHAAAT? NOOO!

"Of course you said this was an 'what if' scenario right!" She laughed nervously.

"But what if…she is…much younger."

It was silent. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MENTIONING YOUNGER LOVERS? YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?"

"WHY ARE YOU GOING CRAZY?"

"SO WHAT IF HE WAS NICE! ALL HE DID WAS STALK ME IN MY WEAK TIMES AND CONTINUED FOR SIX YEARS. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?"

"ENOUGH KAMIJOU."

I still have no way of dealing with this. Since Shinobu left I cannot help but feel a little bit lonely. But it could not matter. How could I date someone who is not even 18? Yes, this was convenient for me. I am a coward, only thinking about my own security.

I also am starting to sound depressing.

When I entered my home I was surprised to see Shinobu there. "Miyagi?" It was only a couple of days but it felt like forever since I last heard her voice. "I'm sorry for coming in uninvited but I left my notebook. I will be leaving now."

"Wait." What am I doing?! I grabbed her arm. "Stay for some tea. It has been awhile."

Someone hates me. How the hell did I get myself into this awkward situation? Oh wait, I put myself there. I handed her a cup, hearing her mumble thank you, and sat on the opposite side.

Silence.

"So, how are your classes going?" That is worse than asking about the weather.

She shrugged. "Ok I guess." She will not even look at me. What do I say? "So. You keep mentioning it was destiny meeting me but other than saving you how is it destiny?" What the hell am I saying?! She blushed brightly but still kept looking at the cup. "Uhh…."

"You…are always at the public library."

"How do you know that?"

She sighed. "I used to see you a lot there. You always had tons of books with you. At first I thought it was weird but you always had such a pleasant smile. And then you were the same person who saved me from those muggers so of course it is fate."

That was surprising to hear. "Wow. Actually, the only memories I had of you was at the wedding reception. You kept glaring at me from the front row so I figure you hated me." The thought still made me shiver at the nasty look from her.

"Well what else could I do?!" I jumped as Shinobu stood up. "To think that man I loved was marrying my sister. I thought for sure my fate was cursed. After that I swore I would give up on you but then the next I hear you two were divorced."

"Does really mean it is fate?"

"Yes."

It went quiet again minus the deep breathing from Shinobu and I swear I could hear my heart pounding. This is not what a 35 year old should be going through.

"I'm leaving."

"Shinobu wait." We both headed for the door; her trying to run, me not knowing what the hell I was doing. I reached out and was able to grab her arm. "I am not finished talking." When she turned around I froze. So much sadness was in her eyes. She looked shocked with her wide eyes that it made me let go. She quickly ran out, slamming the door.

I stood there speechless; trying to figure out what happened while also figuring out what the hell I was doing. She seemed serious that time.

I do not know if I would see Shinobu after that and the thought hurt me.

Just what do I want?

 _A day later_

Ring. Ring. "Hello? Ah Mr. Dean. Good work on the conference. How did it go?"

 _"It went good thank you for asking. I have a question for you Miyagi."_

"Of course what is it?"

 _"Did something happen between you and Shinobu?"_ I froze. Do not tell me he found out?

"Um, why do you ask?" I tried to laugh it off.

 _"Shinobu wanted me to apologize to you and she has been acting really strange lately so I figured she must have inconvenienced you in some way."_

"What? No? We were perfectly fine."

 _"I guess. But even you must have been shocked to hear she was going back to Australia."_

What?

 _"She did not tell you? That kid."_

"When does she leave?!"

 _"Oh uh. Today."_

This damn brat. Getting off the phone quickly I rush out, ignoring anything Kamijou was saying and headed for my car. I barely kept the speed limit.

Shinobu was testing my patience. She shows ups speaking nonsense, drags me down into her fantasies without any remorse for how I feel, and then leaves at the sign of trouble. A child she is.

I practically ran to through the airport where I saw her sitting with a sulking face.

I am a coward and so unsure. I love my teacher but will I betray her if I love another? "Hey brat." Is she worth it? Shinobu turned to me with a look of shock. "I do not understand this thing about fate, nor do I even know if this is love. But, I think, I want to try loving you, Shinobu."

It was silent as it seemed she had not registered my words. And then her face scrunched as the tears came down.

That was not even a true confession, hell, I could be making stuff up now, but to her my words seemed to wash away any fear or trouble. The proof was still running down her cheeks.

I give up. She is definitely a terrorist.


	14. Chapter 14: Egoist

Sleep.

I missed sleep.

That night I got maybe four hours of sleep and the next it may have been almost three. This sucks! Nowaki's words rang loud and clear in my mind that I could focus on nothing else. Even Akihiko called me later like he said but I was too spaced out to hold a proper conversation. He said something about a boyfriend and being happy for me and asked if he was legal. I hung up when I heard that.

He was not my boyfriend. We were nothing like that. If my family found out I was with a man younger than me then it would cause such a ruckus. Not too mention one who is barely getting into college. I already had an idea of what I wanted my life while he was just barely starting. Yes, it was better that nothing developed between us.

Now if only my heart would stop beating.

Why the hell do I want to torture myself?

The coffee that I ordered was getting cold as I continued to look out the window at the flower shop next door, wearing sunglasses like that would make me invisible. Outside the tall teenager was setting new flowers down in a sort of display. I am so pathetic after coming to the conclusion that it was best for the two of us to not see each other again.

He was smiling as usual, no hint that he was rejected a week ago. Either he is good at hiding it or what happened did not affect him as much. That thought pisses me off. I laid my head on the counter as I continued to watch him. What even about me made him like me? My parents and even Akihiko used to joke that the only guy that would stay with me is myself. Sorry for being an independent woman.

Two high school girls approached Nowaki. They seemed too friendly and even Nowaki was smiling a little too big.. I gasped as one of them grabbed his arm. What was worse is he did not push her off. What the hell Nowaki?! You had this whole narration about loving me and now you going to get close to these little girls? Stupid immature kid!

Good boy Nowaki, I thought as he moved aside to help an old woman. You better get away from those girls or I will…

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?

I am acting like such a stalker. There goes my well built strong pride. Not even my feelings for Akihiko could compare to this. I needed to leave.

"Hiroki?" AKIHIKO?!

"What are you doing here?!"

"You are being loud. Perfect timing though, come sit." Not allowing me to protest he sat me down at a couple of couches in the corner. This is bad. I cannot let Nowaki see me. "I was going to contact you to get your opinion on a new story I am starting."

"Sure." It was strange. My heart did not ache as bad as before, more like a numbing pain. I was able to speak and look at him without being reminded of the painful night we shared. Is this you Nowaki? He handed me the manuscript. The more I read, the more flustered I got. "Um, Akihiko, what is this?" It was a sex scene between a guy and girl! I knew he started with BL stuff but this? "And is this character, me?"

He shrugged. "This popped into my head and I figured I would write it and I thought of using you for a starter." What the hell? So is Akihiko going bi or something? Like hell I would let him use me in something like this. "So can I use you in my book?"

"Of course you can?"

"Thank you so much. I will call you later?" My anger bubbled as he had this conversation with himself. "I will autograph the book if it gets published for you and your new boyfriend."

"THE HELL YOU WILL." Ignoring the remark about Nowaki, I reached for the manuscript he took but held it above his head so I could not reach. The whole time he had that stupid nonchalant gaze. "BAKAHIKO GIVE ME THOSE PAPERS." I did not care about making a scene until a mop of black came into view. "Nowaki?"

He stood there in his apron with eyes wide. This was awkward. "Um, hi Nowaki."

"Hiro-san…"

I felt the air move and turned to see Akihiko gone. "Ah, Bakahiko I am not done with you!" And like a coward I raced out.

That night I sat on my floor, exhausted. I did not catch up to Akihiko and I know if I see any new book with my name I will go set his bear collection on fire. And to make it worse Nowaki had to witness that. The timing was horrible.

I thought to go to bed when someone rang my doorbell. If it is Akihiko I will punch him in the face. I opened the door but quickly tried to close it when a hand shot out to stop me. "Hiro-san." Damn this kid is strong. He was able to overpower me and get the door opened.

"What do you want?" I turned to head further into my place. "I told you not to come here."

"You did but I still wanted to see you." How could he say such sappy stuff? "You were at the coffee house across from my job."

I had to remind myself he caught me with Akihiko and he did not know anything about me stalking him for an hour prior. "Yeah so? You saw I was busy."

"With Akihiko-san."

Why do I feel I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar? "He wanted me to see his new manuscript." Like hell I would tell him the details.

"Did you purposely meet him there?"

"NO. He caught me by surprise." Why do I feel the need to explain myself? It got quiet that I had to turn. He was not smiling but there seemed to be some sort of hopeful look in his eyes. "But, you were there much earlier."

He found out!

I made a move to run but he had his hands around me, tightening them so I could not move. "I was so happy that I could not wait for my break to go meet up but then I saw you with Akihiko. I can not explain how jealous I felt then."

"Such a kid." My cheeks heated up against his chest.

"Maybe, but Hiro-san, can I believe you came to watch me?" I wanted to answer but my mouth would not move so instead I nodded, which was hard since he had it pressed against his chest. "I love you Hiro-san."

And there he goes again. I pushed on his chest, thankful that he let me move away, though his arms were still around me. I could not look him in the eye. "You..you are too forward."

"Do you hate that."

No. "It is not that. I am just not used to it." I barely remember my parents telling me that. And definitely never have been with someone long enough to feel that.

"Then get used to it," I felt a hand grab my chin as he lifted my face. His smile was back and he had such a gentle look in his eyes. "I will keep telling you until you only can hear my voice."

"Cocky kid." Nothing more was said as he placed his lips on mine.

That night was much different from the night I shared with Akihiko. Nowaki was only thinking of me, whispering my name over and over again as he held me gently. It was scary but also exciting, just like a storm, just like Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, I love you." He muttered as he drifted off to sleep, trapping me in his arms against his chest. I could feel his chest moving as he breathed softly.

So warm.

 _Next morning._

I woke up feeling refreshed but also like a huge weight was off my shoulders. Nowaki was not next to me but I could smell food being cooked. "Good morning Hiro-san." He entered my vision, with no shirt and a huge smile on his face. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Stupid morning person.

I mumbled something and snuggled back into the blankets. God this kid is embarrassing. I felt the bed dip and looked up to see him leaning over me with his elbows resting on the edge. "You were amazing last night."

"SHUT UP." I shot out of bed, hitting his face with a pillow and stormed to the bathroom. My whole body was fire as I could hear he has the nerve to laugh outside the door. "Hiro-san, take a quick shower so you can eat the food while it is still hot."

But a kid I love.


	15. Chapter 15: Romantica

Married.

Niichan…is getting…married?

My whole body felt as cold as ice as my mouth opened but no words formed. Then I peered up at Usami-sensei. He smiled but even with that smile I could see such sadness in his eyes. This is unfair. "Congratulations. You guys look great together."

"Thank you so much. Of course I wanted you to be the best man."

"I would be honored." How could he be so calm when he was so sad?

"And I wanted to ask Misaki if she would do the honor of being my maid of honor." All three were now looking at me.

"Um..yeah…" I tried forcing a smile but I could feel the tears threatening to make an appearance. "That be..great…" Oh no, I could barely hold them back. I did not want to cry in front of niichan. I felt pressure on my arm.

"Takahiro, it seems we need wine to celebrate this occasion. Why not Misaki and I go get some?" Usami-sensei pulled me closer, allowing me to hide behind his large body. "Sure. Hurry back now so Manami's cake does not melt." As we passed I glanced up only to be met with Minami's eyes. She looked so concern as we left the apartment. Usami-sensei pulled me down the street. I wanted to say we were going the opposite way of the store but kept my mouth shut.

"Usami-sensei?" We stopped a couple blocks away in front of a street lamp. The light shined on the spot we stood and it was then I noticed the light snowfall. Thankfully I was still wearing my jacket from earlier. "Why did you drag me out?

He turned back, his smile gone. "I figured you would not want Takahiro to see you crying."

"I was not crying." It did not sound so great as my voice cracked. I turned to lean on the street lamp as the tears finally broke free. Damn me and my stupid girly emotions.

"I told you."

"Shut up."

It was not for another few minutes of me still crying that he spoke again. "I did not think that announcement would cause this much of a reaction out of you."

I turned to him. "I said shut up!" Why does he still look so calm and collected? It is pissing me off. "What about you? You loved him for much longer than even me. You were by his side this whole time and yet my stupid brother was oblivious to everything. I should hate you, I should hate that Mina girl, but I cannot. All I can think is how awful my niichan treated you. What is wrong with me?!"

I could hear him sighing. "it is not something to cry so much about."

"I cannot help it. Once I start I cannot stop." Which is why I hate crying; I probably had a runny nose now too. So unattractive.

Through my crying I could not see him come closer, I did not even take note to the hand that made its way around my waist. I did jump slightly at the hand that grabbed my chin and lifted my head, when cold, soft lips pressed against mine.

It scared me. My hands stayed to my sides as I felt him pull my closer to his body. My eyes, once wide open, slowly began to close as his tongue entered my mouth. He was a great kisser. Not that I had any one else to compare him to.

As quickly as he kissed me he quickly pulled away, a soft smile appearing on his face. "You stopped crying." He gently brushed my cheeks with his hands. I shivered at how surprisingly warm they were. "Usami…" I could not finish as he laid his head on my shoulder. "Usami-sensei…if you want to cry…you can." I was not the only one who went through a heartbreak today.

"Do not patronize me little girl" he snickered, "I have not cried in front of anyone since I was a child." I was ready to make some comeback when I felt my neck grow wet. I giggled, and he calls me a little kid. I was much smaller in his embrace but this was an incredible new feeling. All I could think was that I wanted to stay like this forever.

"We should probably be leaving soon." How long were we out here? "And let's not forget wine."

We went to the store to get the wine and went home, niichan expecting nothing out of the ordinary. All four of us gathered around the small table to eat and sing happy birthday. Usami-sensei back to his "niichan persona" but I did not see as much sadness in his eyes. I found myself staring at him the whole time when I was shaken out of my thoughts. "Are you alright Misaki?" Mina looked at me.

I looked to see Usami and niichan in another room. "Um yes, sorry what did you say?"

Her smile really was a kind one. "I know this is all so sudden but I want to assure you that I would never want to come between you and your brother. You two have been through so much and he adores you. I agreed with him to support you in any ways possible. I even started a savings with him when you get into Mitsuhashi so you do not have to worry about money." She did? "I still have things to learn but I hope you will teach me how to live up to the Takahashi name."

I love niichan. I wanted him to myself.

But we were siblings and had our own lives. "I am glad niichan has you Mi-Manami." Her eyes started to water as she reached over to hug me. That was the first time I ever said her name.

"Manami?" niichan and Usami-sensei came out from the other room. Manami did not speak as she kept hugging me. Niichan must have figured something out because he started bawling and ended up hugging me too. "Guys..can't…breath."

I looked to Usami-sensei for help but was taken back by his laughter. It was the first time I had seen a genuine smile from him. It was beautiful.

Hmm, red or purple, I stared at the two lipsticks in the mirror, trying to figure out which one would look good on me. My hair was perfectly straightened and my skirt and shirt were all nice and neat. "Ok, let's go with…" I lifted the red when both were knocked out of my hand. "WHAT THE HELL?" I looked back at the bastard ex-tutor. He looked back with a bored expression. "Why are you putting on makeup? Do not try to act cool newbie."

"Shut up! I got into the university that is all that matters."

"Right, right. Even if you are on the alternative list you still made it in. No one would know you are an alternate student and you can graduate, as an alternate." "SHUT UP!"

Niichan's company had him transferred to Osaka and our lease for the apartment went up so I became a free-loader at Usami's place. I was surprised niichan agreed but from what I heard Usami was persuasive.

I walked out of the bathroom with him on my tail. "You got everything unpacked?" I nodded, not like I had that much. "Good. But you know, persuading Takahiro to let you stay here was horrible. You should be grateful."

"Yeah Yeah." I waved him off. "Niichan still thinks I am a child and cannot do things by myself."

He sighed, "Not too mention that stupid complex he has."

I paused. "Complex?"

"You did not realize? Takahiro has such a huge little sister complex when it comes to you. He spent hours instructing me how to make sure no boys flirted with you nor let you go out with boys and even wanted me to check your phone to make sure no boys were harassing you. I even got a lecture about not doing anything to you and he is calling every three days to make sure you are safe."

…

…

...

Wait what?

Usami looked my way and came closer, a smirk on his face. "For someone with her own sibling complex, I am surprised you did not see his. How else could you get away with certain things that normal siblings usually do not do. I did want to see if your cuddling skills are just as great as Takahiro describes."

What?

So…I could still have niichan?!

I turned but Usami had his arms around me. "Let me go! I got to go save niichan from that vile woman!" Niichan needs me!

"Nope." He spun me around and kissed me. "You have to take responsibility."

"Responsibility? For what?" I gasped when he hand slipped down into my skirt. I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "For making the great Usami Akihiko fall so passionately in love with you."

In love? With me? "Get it now?"

"No I don't! I thought you were gay?"

I heard him chuckling, "I guess you could say I was Bi. And now all I need is Misaki." I bet my cheeks were red as I did not know what to say when his hand slipped into my underwear. "I want to see the red lace again."

PERVERT! "Like hell you will! Let me go!" I cried as he pulled me to the couch.

 _Niichan, this place is dangerous._

* * *

The series is almost finished :'(

Coming next will be epilogues for each of the couples!


	16. Chapter 16: Egoist Epilogue

"Nowaki!" I looked up to my boss. "I think those flowers have enough water." Confused by his smirk, I looked down and gasped as water was overflowing from one flower pot. "Sorry sir!"

He chuckled. "It is not like you to space out. Something on your mind?"

I smiled, "Just excited to get back home."

"Oh? A special someone." My smile grew even bigger. "Yes." Hiro-san had no class today and said she would be finished with homework by the time I got back. We were going to celebrate me passing my exam.

I kept looking at the clock, only ten more minutes to go. Turning back to my boss I found him making a large bouquet of roses. It was beautiful. "That is a great bouquet." He smiled. "My best work, and I even added 20 percent more of roses as a special case." Amazing.

"Would you like me to take it?"

"Nope."

"A delivery?"

He then held it up towards me. "It is for you." What? "The sender is from Kamijou Hiroki. Oh there is a message too: congratulations on passing your exam. This is the same older woman that I met before isn't it? Your tutor?" I did not hear him as I took the flowers. I could cry I was so happy. I turned to him as he patted my shoulder. "We are not busy so you can leave early."

I gasped, "really?"

"I bet she is waiting for you."

"Thank you sir." I practically ran out of there, almost forgetting to take off my apron. The flowers were clutched close to my chest enough where I did not ruin them.

Meeting Hiro-san was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. My life was not a great one. Living in an orphanage taught me the cruel aspects of life and I wished to live so others did not have to feel me pain. I never wanted anything until the day I met Hiro-san. Seeing her cry in the park hit me like a stroke of lightning. I wanted to protect her, to cherish her, to see her smile. While she used to love another when I met her, I can see it in her eyes as she looks at me that I now hold that part of her heart. She is a prideful woman so will not show her feelings but her actions, as small as they may be, are the part I fell in love with.

"Hiro-san! I got the flowers." I busted through the door.

She was sitting on the floor, a flustered look on her face and a book in her hand. It was upside down. "Do…do not get so excited kid. You still have the college entrance exams coming up and…" I dropped the flowers on the table and hugged her tightly. "I love you." I could feel the heat from her body and her breath on my neck.

"Yeah…me too."

"You know, this is the first bouquet I have received." She mumbled something in my chest. Cute. "Let's do it." I blurted without thinking. She grew warmer and more red. "What the hell? Keep you childish libido to yourself. The sun is still out and we need to eat." I wished she would stop calling me a kid but I know that is what she is used to. Even if she does not bring up our age difference I can still see she is conscious of it. It just makes me want to go to college and mature enough to be a man that can stand by her side as her equal. Someone she could take to her family and get their approval.

"Then after?" I really want to hold her.

We pulled apart but she would not look me in the eye. "If you take a shower. You smell of dirt." For Hiro-san that was a yes. I brought her back in my arms. "Let's take one together." No response. "Hiro-san?"

"We should eat first."

"I love you." She pushed herself way and stood up. "Ok, come on before the food gets cold." She headed for the kitchen.

Our meeting was sudden but memorable. I knew I would love her for as long as I lived.

Would it be too soon to look for a bigger place together?

* * *

 **One out of three epilogues done!**

 **I love this couple! Next will be the Terrorist's ending.**

 **Now I see a lot of people want a sequel and more to this story. I am honored that people like it that much and I wish not to disappoint so it is a possibility. I am still debating in my head to make one or not but I will let you all know by the last epilogue.**


	17. Chapter 17: Terrorist Epilogue

When the hell is Miyagi getting home?

I came here right after school because he said he would be here when I get a text that he had to stay behind because my father needed him for something. Now I was laying here on the couch, doing nothing as there was nothing good on TV and finished my homework an hour ago. Hurry back asshole!

My phone started ringing and I looked down to see it was my friend Marcus from Australia. He was one of the only people I could truly get along with, mostly because he too was in love with an older man, but was getting nowhere with him. "Hey Marcus." I answered in English.

 _"Hey Shinobu, guess what?"_ He sounded excited.

"What?"

 _"Professor Liam let me go to his place this weekend."_ Oh, did I mention that the man he loved was our science professor over there. _"And then I was able to kiss him!"_ I had to hold the phone away as he squealed. It sounded weird since he had such a deep voice.

"Congratulations."

 _"Thanks. So anyway how is it with you ex brother-in-law? You canceled your flight back here so I assume it is going good."_

I shrugged even though he could not see. "Alright, be better if he actually acted like we were together." No kiss or anything. "He was much more physical before."

 _"Was not he trying to scare you?"_ I heard him laughing.

"Well now I am frustrated." I growled. I was still mad at him for doing that stuff with me since I was a virgin (though I kept saying I was not) but now that I got a feel of that I wanted more. He will not even kiss me and it has been more than two weeks since the airport. Why cannot that stupid old man just accept this fate?

He was still laughing. _"You poor dear. Just seduce him already."_ Seduce? Would that work on him? _"Just try it. When he comes give him a peek under your skirt or pull your shirt down so he can see your breasts."_

"I don't know."

 _"Just try. And send me an update or a picture."_ Like hell I will. _"Oh I got to go, Professor Liam is going to have lunch with me!"_

"Have fun."

 _"Later."_ I hung up and set the phone down. At least he is getting somewhere with his man. Seduce Miyagi huh? The idea sounded pretty stupid, knowing Miyagi if I failed he would call me a child. So what if we have an age difference? After a few years it would not matter.

"I'm home." I heard him call out from the door. He sounded tired. "Welcome back. I can get started on dinner."

"That is alright, I brought take out for us." He placed the bags on the dining table as I walked over. "I figured you would want a break from cooking." I did not know whether to be angry that he was implying he does not want me to cook or touched that he thought to bring enough food for me too. I wondered if Marcus was eating with Professor Liam as well or the two were doing…other…stuff. I wonder if Miyagi would want to go further as well. "Miyagi, can I stay the night?"

"No." Quick reply. "You must not let your parents worry about you and you have school tomorrow. I will drive you home after we eat."

What the hell!? We had no time to spend together today. I opened my mouth but he gave me one of those "do not talk back" looks. Stupid old man.

Why did I love this man exactly? With no similar interests and a relationship between us would open a door to lots of hardships.

"Shinobu, pay attention when you are eating." He reached over with a napkin and wiped the sauce dripping from my chin. His motions were gentle, and I could feel the warmth from his fingers through the piece of cloth. Sitting back down he smiled, "Sorry, sorry, you just act so much like a child Shin-kun." He laughed nervously as if he was just messing around with me but I kept still.

Why did I love this man? There can be no clear words but the minute I saw him at the airport was the happiest day of my life; how could I give up on my one destined love when they do that? We may have not progressed all the way but he allows me to come over every day and cook for him. Even yesterday he kissed me.

Him.

To me.

I did not even see it coming. But I know he is still holding back. He said he wanted to try loving me so should not he be more lovey-dovey?

"Miyagi, come home early tomorrow! I am making dinner!"


	18. Chapter 18: Romantica Epilogue

I, the great Usami Akihiko, got a girlfriend.

It was still strange to think of it or even say it. A while ago I was in love with a man for ten years. While I did find women attractive before, I never could picture myself with one after what I saw from my mother and after what happened with my tutor I expected to be like that with only men. And while I did sleep with my childhood friend, she was just a great friend I treasured.

"Usagi-san, I am home." I heard a voice from downstairs that brought a smile to my face. My lovely girlfriend, the little sister of my ex-love. Misaki Takahashi wormed her way in my heart in an angry, passionate way. I laughed at myself when I once thought of her as nothing but an idiotic brat. She was nothing of what Takahiro described for the last ten years. He made her sound like such a perfect angel. Not like the angry kitten I met.

"Usagi-san?" She started using the nickname Takahiro gave me, which sounded much cuter from her than him. She appeared a few minutes later with a concerned face. "I was calling you."

"Ah sorry I did not hear." She gave her cute pout. "I asked if you had lunch."

"No not yet."

"Alright I'll make some soup for you too then." Takahiro did get the fact that Misaki would be a good housewife. Her cooking was amazing and she kept this big place cleaned. The only part we have not gotten to is the bed. I sighed with frustration at the thought. We did mess around, me mostly starting it and her pretending not to like it (I know she does) but I have yet gone all the way with her. Even with my love she still was 18 and Takahiro's little sister. I almost felt bad for going all the way, almost. "Food's ready."

I walked down, stopping to stare at her in awe as she wore a frilly apron; if only I could see her wearing _only_ that apron. "Hurry before the soup gets cold."

"Thank you my love." I smiled at her flustered face. So cute.

"Just eat."

As I ate I asked her about school. It was already a week of her going to college and just like the "good friend" I am I make sure no guys are hitting on her.

She shrugged. "The usual. Class was boring but I did hear rumors that there is a teacher who throws books at the students. I am scared of taking her class." Does not Hiroki work there? "How is work coming along?"

"Good. I finally finished my manuscript."

"That is good. When is it due?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Usagi-san! You have to meet your deadlines." But it was such a pain. She has not even met my demon editor yet. When we were done she took our bowls and went to wash them. As I watched her I could feel myself getting excited. Just seeing her gets me this way. It was fascinating how she could do stuff to me Takahiro could not. Speaking of him I wanted to experience those amazing cuddling skills that Misaki apparently possessed. Not paying attention, I took the chance to sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her. "No Usagi-san. I am still cleaning." She struggled as I pulled her out of the kitchen and into the living room, all while trying to unbutton her shirt. "NO!" With sudden force she pushed away but ended up tripping over my manuscript. Papers went flying everywhere.

"Hey now, I had those in order."

"Then put them in a better place." I watched her pick up one of the papers and almost reached for it when I remembered what I wrote. She was not going to be happy. I watched as her face showed curiosity, then eyes scrunched in confusion, and finally, her signature angry face. "Usagi-san, what the hell did you write? And why is my name used?" Her voice was surprisingly low.

"What? The story basically wrote itself."

"You wrote about us having sex. And why the hell am I a boy?"

"I wanted to write it with you as a female but my editor refused since I make them money. So I was forced to change you to a small boy." She started shaking, did she hate that? "Do not worry, I am working on another series of normal books that will feature you as a girl."

"FUCK THAT." She started tearing up the paper. "I WILL NOT BE A PART OF YOUR STUPID PERVERTED LIFE. STUPID USAGI-SAN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WRITE THIS STORY."

Oh, Misaki, you naïve little thing. I held up my hard disc. "Idiot, the actual copy is on this."

She gasped. "GIVE ME THAT!" I walked away with her following, me holding it up out her reach. "ASSHOLE, WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO USE ME? THIS IS A VIOLATION OF MY RIGHTS." She yells a lot. " YOU PISS ME OFF." She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. "Let g…" I did not let her finish as I kissed her. There was a little struggle, me able to keep her close, and then she stopped. Her hands did not go around me but when I licked her lips she willingly opened her mouth.

It was almost sinful for someone as pure as her to be a good kisser. There was some stumbling to show her inexperience but for the most part she was really good. It made me wonder if she was not as pure as Takahiro said. That made my blood boil; I will make sure she only saw me, thought of me, desired me.

With Takahiro I kept my love to myself. I showed it by staying by his side and supporting him any way possible.

And I lost him.

Now I had Misaki. The love I felt for Takahiro does not come close to how much I love this girl. I will show it; I will be selfish with this love, I will show her as much as I can every chance I got. I vowed not to let her go a day without realizing my love. "Misaki, I love you."

She tried using my chest to hide her blushing face but it just enticed me even more, especially as I felt her hands on my chest trying to push me away. I am never letting go.

She will be mine forever.

* * *

 **Tada! All done!**

 **I am thankful for all of those who have read and enjoyed this story!**

 **I know Bad Ass Female Fighter wanted to see the udon incident but I figured at this point their relationship that scene would not fit with the story. It is a good scene though and I guess if people want to see that scene then they must go to the sequel to check it out.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yes I have decided that I will be making a sequel to this story so be on the lookout. I plan to start the first chapter to it next week or the week after that since I have more time now.**


End file.
